




by nesia2003



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-09-25
Updated: 2003-09-25
Packaged: 2013-05-18 17:47:39
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,718
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1534265/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/431620/nesia2003





	

The first Day  
Part 1  
  
" Welcome back students and welcome first years. We are proud to have you alive and well," said Dumbledore. 'Argh! Can he talk any longer?' "Harry what are you thinking about? You're spacing out!", said Ron. "Oh, I am?," said Harry looking in another direction. "And that ends my announcements.," said Dumbledore. ' Finally! ' "Hi you guys. I'm sorry that I forgot to sit with you. I was enjoying a long conversation about the Muggle population.," said Hermione enthusiastically. ' That was Hermione Granger. Always had her nose in the most complicated conversations. And Ron on the otherhand is clueless!' " Hey guys!," said Destiny looking cute as always. "Hey, Destiny are you gonna help us with our new prank?," asked Fred. " What are you guys planning this time. Spiders in Neville's shoes, Bad breath cakes for Crabbe and Goyle?," asked Ron. " No even better! It's gonna be so overwhelming that you would think we'd sink any lower." "Great, that's just perfect." Ron grumbled as Destiny cheered. "Count me in this one. I've been craving to do a prank. My mom has me on lock down at the resort." Destiny's smile grew bigger with every word and her bright eyes glistening with mischevous sparkles. "Okay the plan is, to get two teachers together.," said George while grining. "Well, who do you think should be the victims?," asked Destiny curiously. "How about Sprout and Snape?" "No even better, Snape and Starr!" blurtered out Harry. "Good call Potter, that would be fascinating!," shouted Destiny. ' Hearing her say my last name, made me melt into a puddle of water.' "Hey where's Hermione?,?" asked Ron. "Oh Ronnie's looking for his little girlfriend.," said George and Fred tauntingly. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!," shouted Ron. " I thought I heard someone say my name?," asked Hermione looking around foolishly. "Oh nothing.," said Ron blushing. George and Fred started giggling. "Well anyways, this is my friend Kioni. She's from Japan." "Nice to meet you all.," said Kioni. The Japanese girl smiled shyly at everyone. The twins jumped up. "Hello I'm Fred. I like long walks on the beach and candlight ..." George groaned and pushed his twin aside. " I'm George!" "Destiny" The caramel skinned girl waved at her all innocent like. "Ron Weasley nice to meet ya!" "And I'm Harry-" " We know Potter!" Everybody seemed to say in unison. Harry grinned sheepishly. Poor Kioni she looked kind of scared. Hermione quickly noticed this. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kioni nodded and sat beside her grabbing a piece of bread and started nibbling on it. By that time everybody was starting to get full. The food was delicious like always even though, Hermione kept on mumbling about poor house elves. All down the table people started to yawn loudly. Ron looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment. Dumbledore seemed to notice and he stood to make his final speech. Blah, blah, blah. Everyone at the end of the table was in their own little world. Harry resumed to staring at Destiny who was playing absently with her hair in deep concentration. 'God she's so gorgeous. She's so great and amazing, but how can I make her notice me. Why would she like me anyway. She's everything and more. I'm just there. She's way out of my league. ' Harry sighed sadly. ' Wow look at him, he's hot! ' said Destiny to herself as she stared at the blonde haired, blue eyed sex god who was sitting at the HufflePuff table. 'This is so boring. I can't believe this man won't shut up! Wait a minute who's that guy over there. He's hot ! 'said Kioni. 'This speech is actually moving. I wonder why Ron was acting so funny. He looks kinda cute when. . .' Destiny yelped outloud cutting Hermione's thoughts. She smacked Fred's arm. "What's wrong?," asked Hermione. "Next time Fred keep your hands to yourself! " Destiny huffed ignoring Hermione's question as Fred rubbed the spot where she hit him. "You are now dismissed!," said Dumbledore. The students rushed out of the large room and filed into the hallways of Hogwarts. "Hey Ron, wake up you doofus!," said Fred. "Hmm, are we there yet?,"asked Ron. "Get up Ronald!," George snickered. "Hey don't call me by that name! My name is RON!," said Ron waking up from his road trip. But Fred, Destiny, and George ignored him as they huddled together. Finally they turned to the group of four, "Um.... we have something to do, yeah that's it" "Really?" Fred asked. George hit him in the head, "Of course." "See you guys," with a smile Destiny dragged the twins towards the other door leaving the other 4 staring. "They're are up to something," Ron narrowed his eyes. "As long as they don't pull a prank on me. I do not care," Harry shrugged. After being caught into the web of moving stairs (Ron was getting frustrated) they found themselves in front of the painting of the old lady. She smiled and curtsy at the group with a vocal "How do you do". "Hermione what is the password, somehow I missed placed it.," asked Harry. "What am I a word bank! Strombing Pixies!," said Hermione while waiting for the door to open. Everyone walked in and to their surprise . . . "Hey why don't you join the party.," said Fred. "Yay! We have butterbeer!, " said Destiny. Mystic Spiral was playing and everyone else was dancing, talking and hanging out. "Come dance with me Harry.," said Destiny cheerfully. While grabbing his hands , Harry blushed so hard his face was a tomato. She pulled him on to the dance floor, where all the teenagers crowded around. " I wanna be with you!"The band played a romantic slow song. 'I feel my palms getting sweaty. What was she thinking bringing me out here in the middle of the floor. She slowly wrapped her long arms around my neck. I guess I was suppose to wrap my hands around her waist.' "Harry isn't this fun!," said Destiny happily. "Gulp! Um, yeah.," said Harry nerviously. Destiny smiled beautifully at him and Harry seemed to melt in her hands. "Harry, I have something to ask you?," she said. "Hmm?" was the only thing Harry could say. Destiny was just about to open her mouth again, when she heard Hermione's voice yell over the crowd. "Hey what's going on in here? You're supposed to be in bed for heaven's sake!," said Hermione aloud. "Oh come on Hermione! You party pooper.,"said George. "You all hopefully know that tomorrow is the first day of classes.," she said warningly. "WELL SHE'S RIGHT ABOUT THAT!," said everyone in unison. The students filed into their dormitories. Meanwhile, Hermione looked for Kioni. "Hey there you are, I was looking for you.," said Hermione relieved. "No worrys, I was just over here with some of the gang.," said Kioni. "Hey by the way, do you know I guy by the name of Draco?," asked Kioni. "Well, yes. Why do you ask?," asked Hermione stunned. "Just curious. Nothing to get all worried about.," said Kioni. Soon everyone was asleep.  
  
True love  
Part 2  
  
The next morning everyone was talking about the party from the night before. "So, Harry where were you last night?," asked Fred. "Um.ah um . . .?,"said Harry speechless. "He was with me!," said Destiny willingly. "Ooooh!," said everyone in unison. "Harry and Destiny sitting in the car, are they naked! Yes they are!," Fred and George started singing. "Shut up!," said Harry embrassed. "Temper, temper. Calm down, we're here for you!," said George. "Grow up!,"said Destiny rolling her eyes. "Oh no double potions with Slytherin again!," said Ron. "Bummer!, "said Harry. "So, Ron where were you last night?," asked Fred and George. "I was with you two remember?,"said Ron. "Oh yeahhh!,"said the both of them. "Good morning guys!,"said Hermione cheerfully. 'She should be happy. She ruined my moment with Destiny.' "Hey we'd better get going before we're late. You know how Snape gets.," said George while winking at Fred and Destiny. "I wonder why they're so happy.," said Ron. "Sigh! Ron your hopeless.," said Destiny.  
  
While walking in the hallway kids were still talking about the party. "Gryffidor rocks!," some guy said . Then suddenly . . . "SMACK!" "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention at all .,"said Kioni apologizing. Then she noticed that the boy she just toppled over was Draco. Her knees gave way and she couldn't move. "Hello! Is something wrong, are you okay?," he asked a little worried. 'He is so beautiful! His gaze will suck me inside of him.' "Well, if you're okay I'm gonna leave now." "No wait I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Kioni Tamazuki.,"said Kioni a little nervous. "I'm Draco Malfoy.," he said. "Well, I'm gonna get going.," he said. Kioni's heart melted into red kool-aid. He was actually pretty sweet. "Hey it's time to go to Professor Sprout's herbiology class. We better hurry.," said Hermione. "Yeah okay.," said Kioni. "What were you doing in the hallway?," asked Hermione. "Nothing really.," said Kioni smiling slightly. "Stop covering yourself and tell me! I'm your friend I won't tell a soul.," said Hermione willingly. "Okay, I have a kind of crush on this guy. I sort of bumped into him on the way to class.," said Kioni while looking at her feet., " Oh, that's just great! Who is he?," asked Hermione getting excited. "I can't say right now.," said Kioni a little embrassed. "So, Hermione who are you interested in?," asked Kioni with a smile. "No one! (She lied!).,"said Hermione. 'I can't tell her about my true feelings for Ron. If I did she would think something was wrong with me. I'm so smart and he's so clueless. If I told him how I felt, he wouldn't know unless, I said it aloud in a spell. This is hopeless. Why do I like Ronald Weasley?'  
  
"Well class read the board and follow the directions correctly!," said Snape with a coldhearted tone of voice. Meanwhile, Fred, George and Destiny planned their prank on Snape. "Snape really needs to get laid. So, we can roam the halls at night and not get caught so often.," said Fred. "I totally agree with you. I bet the only relationship he ever had was with his mom at birth.," said Destiny while laughing. " Okay, Destiny you write the letter and we'll pretend that we both need to be excused for something. During that time, Fred will slip the letter onto his desk while he's not looking, it will be classic!," said George while grining. On the count of three. Destiny and George got up at the same time and towards Snape while they begged to be excused, Fred slowly placed a slip of paper onto Snape's desk. Their plan was now in effect. It just had to work.  
  
"Okay class, now put the dirt around the plant like so.," said Professor Sprout. "Hey wonder if Fred and George have pulled off the prank?," asked Ron. "It's probably in effect as we speak.," said Harry kind of daydreaming, but still on earth. "Hi guys did you miss us?," asked Hermione playfully. "No not too much. We knew you'd be coming to visit our side of the table soon.," said Harry fully recovering from his daydream. "Where were you guys during breakfast? We thought you were going to come to the table, but didn't show.," asked Ron a little worried. "I was looking for Kioni, when she told me about . . .," Hermione was cut off, because Kioni elbowed her in the stomach. Body language. She told her to shut up, with action. "Hermione were you trying to say something?," asked Ron. "No nothing at all!," she said while rubbing her side a little. 'Just look at him he's so adorable. It's so cute, because he directs the attention to me all the time. Oh Ron!' "Hermione snap out of it, you're totally drooling from the mouth. But over who?," asked Kioni. "What? Oh, did you want to ask something?," asked Hermione. "Never mind!," said Kioni. Afterwards, Kioni turned her attention to Draco. 'He looked so good! I wonder if he even remembers me? I mean I did tell him my full name. I should walk over just to see.' Kioni slowly walked towards Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. "Um, hi do you remember me?," asked Kioni nerviously. "No who are you? I never met you before in my life!," said Draco coldly. Kioni was shocked! It's like he completely forgot their introductions. "Kioni! Why are you over here with these pure blooded pigs!," said Hermione furiously. "Hermione you forgot that I am pure blooded also?," said Kioni. "Sorry, I wasn't refering to you.," said Hermione.  
  
"Who does she think she is, calling us pure blooded pigs!," said Goyle. " I don't care what she calls me, she's kind of cute when he gets angry.," said Draco. "Draco you can't be serious. You like that mudblood!," said Crabbe. "If you tell anyone, I'll leave my father to deal with you!," said Draco with seriousness in his eyes. "Of all people, wouldn't expect you to like a mudblood. Draco what do you see in her?," asked Crabbe and Goyle. "Why do keep asking so many questions! Will you please just shut up about this!," said Draco angrily. 'Why do I have a crush on her. She's the total opposite of me.'  
  
It was lunch and everyone was having a conversation about the prank on the teachers. "Yeah, I bet Snape is gonna start doing stuff to his hair." "No it's definately gonna start with the robes." "Oh , when do you go to Professor Starr's class.," asked Ron. "Next period. She teaches magic mythology. I heard she was indian.," said Fred. "And beautiful!," said George. "Good then that will make Snape want a piece of her!," said Destiny. "You know what? We'll do the same routine for her! Then they're bound to bump into each other.," said Fred. "Harry, Ron, why aren't you trying to get into this conversation?," asked Destiny. "I don't know, I'm kind of speechless.,"said Harry who was gazing into Destiny's eyes. Ron on the otherhand seemed to be looking for someone. 'Where could she be. I'm not used to not having an argument with Hermione. We'd be arguing right now. Do I want to see Hermione? Is it true! No it can't be and she's definately not MY GIRLFRIEND. I'll kill my brothers for that! They have it replaying in head. Oh, Hermione why do you make me wince every time I see you! Oh! There she is!' Hermione and Kioni made their way towards the end of the table. Ron winced slightly. "Wassup everyone!," said Hermione cheerfully. "Hey Kioni there's a rumor saying that you like Draco Malfoy. Is it true?," asked Destiny. "Um, I guess I did like him.," said Kioni. "So it was true!,"said Destiny smiling. "You liked Malfoy! Wow unexpected!," said George. "Well look at this, it's the mudbloods and the Weasley's. The Potter fanclub.," said Draco. "Shut it Malfoy!," said Ron with anger. "Ha ha ha, I'm so scared!," said Draco. "You're gonna pay for that!", said Ron loosing his temper completely. "Leave him alone!," said Hermione without thinking. "And what are you going to do about it you little mudblood?" Draco smirked waiting for a reaction. "I'm getting so tried of your mouth! You make me want to . . ." Ron lost control. He tried to charge at Draco. Harry grabbed him before he could pick up speed, "Ron! No!". George and Fred held Ron back. He brought so much attention to the table.  
  
People yelled, "Fight fight fight!" "What's this all about?," asked some girl from the middle of the table. "Hey, Ron will be okay. He's was just a little provoked.," said Hermione a little worried for Ron. 'Ron what are you thinking, you idoit! But thanks for sticking up for me. Your so hopeless.' "Lunch is now dismissed!," said Dumbledore. Everyone left to go to the next class.  
  
Part 3  
The little matchmakers  
  
"Wow, so much has happened. Ron wanted to beat the snot out of Draco and Kioni had a crush on him. This is too much gossip for me to handle. It's stressful!," said Destiny. "I know what you mean. Since there's so much love in the air, why don't we be the new chain of gossip.," said Fred. "In your dreams redhead!," said Destiny with attitude. "Man, why don't you give up?," asked George. They were all walking towards Professor Starr's class of course you know what they had in mind. "Welcome back students!," said Starr. 'Ah she's like heaven with two suns to look at instead of one. She's beautiful!' "Hey what are you talking about?," asked Fred. "Nothing!," said George. "George, everybody heard you. You have the hots for Starr don't you?," asked Destiny. 'Oh Lord! How did they found out. I'm that obvious?' "Hey snap out of it Romeo! Where's the letter for Starr?," asked Destiny.  
  
"Here it is! On the count of three will do the same prank.," said George.  
  
Later that night . . . Everyone was in their dormitories. Meanwhile, Professor Starr was relaxing and enjoying a nice cup of tea. 'I never knew that Snape felt that way about me. I never thought that he would have feelings for anybody! This is either a get-up or he's simply obsessed with my beauty!' she thought sarcastically. Suddenly the door swung open. To her surprise, Snape walked right in. For some reason he didn't look too surprised, he looked more astonished. "Well, I'm very flattered. I wasn't expecting you to write such a nice letter to me. It was also sweet of you, to show up like you said you would. In the lounge.," said Starr in her sweetest sugary voice. 'I don't remember giving her a letter! What the hell is she talking about! I'll just play along.' "Well, it's nice that you like the letter I sent you! 'Yeah right!' I like mine too.," said Snape. 'WHAT! I never gave him anything! Maybe I was right. This is all a get- up. Who's toying with us damnit!' "Well, since we're here we might as well talk before night shift starts.," said Starr thinking twice about this.  
  
Meanwhile . . . "Hey are you ready to go see if this prank is actually working?" asked Fred. "Like totally! I want to see if they're bonding as a couple!," said Destiny happily. "What is wrong with you guys? Don't you know that night shift is going to begin any minute now!," said George. "Come on George, stop being like Hermione. Think outside of the box sometimes. Besides, they're in the lounge.," said Fred. The three of them made their way down the dark corridor. It was so dark that they held hands. "Whose hand is this? It's all sweaty, gross!," said Destiny loud enough to wake up everybody. "Ha ha, it's mine. You got me all nervous inside! You make me boil!," said Fred while showing the white of his teeth. "Ow!," shouted Fred. "Stop being so perverted Fred !," said Destiny just as she slapped his hand. "I wish you two would stop playing ring around the rosy and shut up, we're here!," said George. Everyone slowly moved to where the door stood. No one made a sound. They listened, while they made glimpses at each other. "I thought I heard Snape say, that he enjoyed their conversation!," whispered George. "Really? I guess it's working , then our work is done.," said Fred like he was ready to leave. "You're so dumb! This only the beginning. Have you ever been in a relationship?," asked Destiny curiously. "No, but we can start one right now though.," said Fred smiling seductively. "George. Can I murder your brother?," asked Destiny about to loose her cool. "Be quiet, they're saying something about meeting here tomorrow night!," said George happily. "Well at least that's good news. The bad news is, that we have to get going before they come out!," said Destiny. Quickly the three of them made their way toward the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was exhausted, but it was worth it!  
  
The next morning everyone headed to breakfast. "Hey where were you guys last night?," asked Ron a little worried. "We went to go check on our newest couple!," said George. "Are you serious? They're a couple?," shouted Hermione and Kioni together.  
  
"Hey Harry pass me some butter!," asked Destiny. "Oh I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else.," said Harry a little embrassed, because he wasn't paying attention. "Hey by the way, Destiny, didn't you have something to ask me?," asked Harry. "I did? Well I don't recall having to ask you anything.," said Destiny confused. "Ron. I want to thank you for yesterday. It should've been me getting mad not you.," said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Well, I think I see another relationship bound to start!," said Fred. "SHUT UP!," said Hermione and Ron in unison. 'Aha! So that's why Hermione was blushing and drooling the other day! I just have to hook them up, before they kill each other!' Kioni glanced over in Destiny's direction. "Destiny! I have something to tell you!," whispered Kioni. "What is it!," asked Destiny. They slowly moved away for privacy. "Spill it!," said Destiny excitedly. "You see how Ron and Hermione act around each other right? I was thinking we could hook them up. They're meant each other!," said Kioni cheerfully.  
  
"I see what you mean, but how are we going to pull it off?," asked Destiny.  
  
"I wonder what they're whispering about?," asked Ron. "Maybe they're trying to figure out who's the hottest guy! They both know it's me!," said Fred while everyone laughed. 'But what if they're talking about Ron and I ? Oh no, I better go over there before they get any ideas!' Hermione slowly tip toed toward Kioni and Destiny. "Oh, her she comes!," said Destiny. "What are you guys exactly talking about?," asked Hermione uncomfortably. "Do you like Ron?," asked Kioni and Destiny in unison. "Well, I . . . I. " Hermione couldn't say anything. " Hermione! You don't have to hide anything, we're your friends. Come on, we see it in your eyes!," said Kioni. "Okay, okay you got me! I like him a little.," said Hermione relieved that she said that to someone finally. "Yay! Now we can hook you two up! This is gonna be a big change for you!,' said Destiny too happily. 'I get to play matchmaker, I get to play matchmaker!' thought Destiny in a sing song way. Soon, they returned to the table. Hermione blushed so hard, that everyone noticed. "Hermione, what's wrong with your cheeks?," asked Ron. "She's likes you dummy!," said Destiny aloud. 'Why did she have to say it so loud!' "What! Are you serious? I had a feeling there was something going on between you two . . ." "George, can you please shut up for one minute!," said Kioni cutting him off. "Oh sorry, Ron don't you want to say something?," asked George. "Well, I'm surprised. I do have feelings for you Hermione. If that's what you want to hear?," asked Ron in an innocent voice that no one ever heard before. "Well, I guess you do have a GIRLFRIEND then Ron!, said Fred. "That's if you want to be with me Hermione?," asked Ron curiously. "Sure.," said Hermione. "Yes! We are definately the little matchmakers!," said Kioni and Destiny.  
  
Hermione got up and gave Ron the biggest hug ever! It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever seen in awhile. 'I just wish that I could be in a relationship like that. It's not like it's too late for Destiny to notice me, I hope.' "Well if it isn't the biggest family of dorks I've ever seen.," said Draco while his goons followed close behind. "What do you want Malfoy? You come over here daily like the paper boy or something.," said Hermione with a quick temper. "Well I came over here to invite you to the Slytherin party tonight, but just you!," said Draco. "Oh, Hermione I forgot to tell you. Ron isn't the only one who likes you. Draco does too!," said Destiny. 'Oh, just perfect timing Destiny! ' "WHAT!," said everyone in unison. "What do you mean he likes me?," asked Hermione. "What is this the confession corner or something?," asked George. "Hermione, I do. It's hard to explain! Will you please go with me to the party?," asked Draco shyly so un- Draco like, it was kind of scary. 'I can't believe this! He makes fun of me two days ago and now he's begging me to go with him to a party! What in the freak am I!' "I'm sorry, but no!," said Hermione. "Why!," asked Draco. "I am already with someone.," said Hermione while looking at Ron. "Wow this is better then a muggle soap opera." one of the girls at the Ravenclaw table said outloud. Her friends agree while sharing muggle popcorn. "Okay then. Destiny how about you?," asked Draco forgetting about his rejection. "Yeah, it would be fun!," said Destiny. "DESTINY!," shouted everyone in disgust. "Oops! I forgot, I'm not in the Slytherin house. Sometimes I can't control my party side!," said Destiny while giggling. "Come on you guys let's go before people start thinking things.," said Draco. 'Wow, what a day! So much gossip! I love it!' "Hermione, you could've went you know?," asked Ron shyly. "But I didn't want to. I'm not interested in Draco, I'm interested in you!," said Hermione. "Ahhh! That was beautiful! Encore! Encore!," said Fred about to purposely cry. "Will you shut up!," said Ron and Hermione together at last! "You know what we need to do? Have another party, but for Ron and Hermione. Ours will be better that the Slytherin house's. Oh and Hermione, don't mess this one up!," said George. "Okay!," said Hermione.  
  
Part 4  
Secret Lovers  
  
"Girl don't like boys, girls like cars and money!," Good Charlotte played while everyone enjoyed themselves. Hermione and Ron's new relationship is so popular. Everyone knows now. "Come on Hermione, let's dance!," asked Ron with a huge smile on his face. 'They remind me of the last party, when I danced with Destiny. She's sooo forgetful. I mean I , would ask her to dance again but she's already dancing with someone else. I feel so stupid!' "Hey Harry!," said Kioni. "What's up!," said Harry. "What are you up to?" "Oh, nothing much just bored to death!," said Harry feeling better already.  
  
"Are you okay? You look kind of sad." "Oh don't worry, I'm fine seriously." "Come on Harry, if I can open up after all this time, you can do it too."  
  
"Well, I like someone, but she has a very short attention spand. It's hard to keep up with her, because of it." "Are you talking about Destiny?" "Yes! How did you know?" "Well duh! It's so obvious. She's the only one with a shorty attention spand. Besides, you feel lonely, because Ron and Hermione are together." "Excatly!" "Well, I know how you feel. Hermione is my bestfriend, but she has a boyfriend now. It's hard to accept it sometimes. 'She knows excatly how I feel. Plus, we have so much in common. Hmmm, I wonder if she can help me with Destiny?' "Kioni, do you think you could help me with Destiny? At least get her to notice me?," asked Harry beggingly. "Okay.," said Kioni. "Good then, we'll start tomorrow.," said Harry.  
  
Meanwhile . . . "Hey Destiny. Do you want to dance?," asked some guy. 'Why is it that every guy asks me if I want to dance. They don't seem to notice that I'm already tired! I might be adorably cute, but maintaining it isn't that easy!' "No, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna chill out for awhile.," said Destiny. "Hey babe.," said a familiar voice. Destiny turned around and found Fred standing behind her. "What do you want Fred!," she said already becoming angry. "Temper, temper. I came over to tell you that it's time to go check on the love birds.," said Fred. "Oh! I totally forgot about that! I was just telling another guy to back off!," said Destiny. "Well, no wonder you direct the anger to me as always!," said Fred sarcastically. "The only reason that I get angry with you is, because your so annoying!," said Destiny with a good come back. "Are you two done arguing or are we going to sit and discuss your feelings for one another?," asked George while smiling. "Ha ha ha very funny George.," said Destiny. 'Besides I don't have feelings for anyone, I don't think. But why am I so cold to Fred and so nice to everyone else?' "Hey are you returning from the trip to la la land?," asked Fred. "Yeah, I was thinking about something that's all.," said Destiny. "Well then, let's go already!," said George impatiently.  
  
Later that night . . . "Hermione, tonight was so fun, that I completely forgot to do my homework!," said Ron. "Oh don't worry, you can copy mine like always.," said Hermione reassuringly. "Hey I wonder where Harry or even Kioni is?," asked Ron curiously. They both walked around until they saw their friends, laughing and giggling together. "I wonder what's so funny?," asked Ron. "I don't know, but I wish I knew.," said Hermione. They walked toward them, but then an awkward silence fell upon them. "Hi you guys! Are you enjoying yourselves?," asked Kioni happily. "Well, yeah we wanted to know what was so funny.," asked Hermione. "Oh, we were thinking how funny it would be, if Draco started going bald all of a sudden.," said Harry starting to laugh again. "Well that is funny!," said Ron laughing. 'They're hiding something and I want to know what it is!' " The party's over!," said an older boy. "Everyone go to bed, before we get into trouble!," said another. "Well at least I got to dance with you Ron." 'Even though he has two left feet!'  
  
"We're here. Now all that we have to do is wait for them" said George. "Starr, I've been underestimating you all along. You've not like the other women. You're different. I respect . . ." Right before he could finish his sentence. Starr kissed him slightly on the lips. With a very surprised look on his face, Snape cracked a smile. "I wish that you'd shut up for two seconds and just kiss me. You know you've been dying to do it Snape!," said Starr. "Well . . .," said Snape trying to find the right words. But instead he just leaned inward and gave Starr a passionate kiss. " That's more like it!," said Starr getting too happy.  
  
"Did you guys here that! They just exchanged a kiss!," said George surprised. "Really? Oh my God! They're actually kissing now, that's so sweet.," said Destiny. 'I wish someone could love me and kiss me too.' "Destiny, I know what you're thinking. You want someone to kiss you too.,"said Fred while kissing her hand. "Fred!,"yelled Destiny. "You might not notice me, but one day you will.,"said Fred. 'What was he talking about there's no way I'll end up with him. I think?'  
  
Later that night . . . "Hey you guys why don't we mess up the Slytherin party.", said Destiny. "Smashing!,"said George. They made their way towards the Slytherin basement. "Hey dudes! The party's this way!",said some boy with enthusiasm. "Thank you! Oh, and where's the butterbeer?,"asked Destiny happily.  
  
"This homework stuff, is getting on my nerves. Hermione? Can I just copy yours?,"asked Ron. "Okay, but this is definately the last time.,"said Hermione all motherly like. "You guys, have you noticed that Fred, George and Destiny haven't made it back yet?,"said Kioni worried. "They're probably just checking on the Slytherin party. You know how Destiny gets. She's such a party person!,"said Harry. "Since when did you start noticing how Destiny acts?,"asked Ron. "Well, um I don't know. I just have a feeling that that's what they're doing.,"said Harry shyly. Kioni looked at Harry shockingly.  
  
Back to the party . . . "Party over here, party over there!,"yelled Destiny. "Wow, I never knew that Destiny could be so wild!,"said Fred. She laughed as she found herself in the middle of the dance floor. As the beat of 'Hit um up style' ended the starting rhythm of the beginning notes of 'Jumping, Jumping'. As the tempo got faster Destiny's hips did also. "Woah! Draco, check out that girl over there. She's really shaking her tell feather.,"said Goyle. "That's Destiny! I thought that she wasn't coming to the party! Wow she can dance!,"said Draco surprised. Draco made his way to the dance floor. As he stood beside, her eyes snapped to look at him with a guarded expression before softening. "Come Dance with me," she said chirpily. Draco and Destiny were the life of the dance floor. "Hey, you can move! I just thought that you were a rich brat!"Destiny said bluntly. "Well thanks a lot. Besides, I'm the pimp of dancing.,"said Draco while catching his breath. "Oh, well you definately proved your point.,"said Destiny while smiling. 'I can't believe that this guy can actually keep up with me! Interesting!' "Hey babe, we have to go it's getting late. Tell your boyfriend goodbye!,"Fred snapped, hints of jealousy in his voice. Fred stormed out of the room. "What's his problem?,"asked Destiny a little worried. "Destiny, your hopeless.,"said George while storming out the door behind Fred. Destiny's mouth almost dropped open. Feeling abandon she turned to Draco only to find him out of sight. Sighing sadly the 6th year walked out of the Slytherin basement.  
  
Part 5  
No more Drama  
  
"Pass up your Homework everybody" Professor Starr chirped happily, almost sing-song like. "For some reason she seems more cheerful than usually" said Ron. "Well, of course. Her and Snape are a couple remember. At least that is what George told me." Hermoine put her feather pen back into the ink holder. "They're such a cute couple" cooed Kioni giggling softy before turning to Harry who was quiet, "Oh Harry don't you have something to tell your friends?" "Um... yeah. I like somebody" he said timidly. "You do?!?! Who????" exclaimed Hermoine only to be shushed by a humble Starr. "Well...." Harry started out. "Nope you promised to tell" Kioni said lightly. "Spill it" added Hermoine. "Okay! I like Destiny" he said the last part secretively. "Harry you do!! Why haven't you told me, I'm your BFF" Ron said. "Well, I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything at all. I get tongue tied!,"said Harry. "We'll help you Harry. That's why we're your friends.,"said Hermione. 'I got it! What if Harry slipped something in her school bag, like a letter! She's bound to find it. She's always trying to look for her hair brush and makeup all the time. I got to tell Harry!'  
  
During Lunch . . . The tension was obvious as lunch started even Ron noticed it. He turned to Hermoine in confusion, "Whats up with Fred?" "I don't know, but it has to be something big he's being too quiet" she whispered back. Harry and Kioni nodded hearing what Hermoine said. They all turned to look at the quiet redhead who's shoulders were slumped downward. George was beside him who acted almost as uneasy as Fred does. Kioni shivered, "Its like they lost their best friend" "Man I'm starting to miss the loudness and the laughter" Harry said. "I know Fred, George, and Destiny are usually are planning some kind of prank and laughing and picking on us........." Kioni stopped. Hermoine got her clue quickly, "Where's Destiny!?!?!?!?!" "She wasn't at breakfast??" "And I know she wasn't in class becuase Professor Sprout and McGongall were talking about it when I went to the library to check out a book" Hermoine said. Harry jumps up worry was obvious in his posture, "Lets go find her"  
  
Meanwhile.......... Curled up on her side, Destiny just stared at the blank wall her eyes still red from crying. ' I guess I should get ready for school. Everyone is probably worried. They don't even know where I am. I wonder how Fred is taking this. He did look very upset last night. It's like I stabbed him with a knife or something and George stabbed me back. I feel so heavy like I have a load of sadness on my sholders.' Destiny sighed and she walked to the door. As she turned to open the door, with a yelp she finds herself on the floor. Then suddenly the door bursts open. "Thanks guys, I thought I could let myself out , but I guess that I didn't have to.,"said Destiny with sarcasim. "We're just glad that your here. Are you okay?,"asked Hermione. "Yeah Hermione.,"said Destiny.  
  
"It's lunch time you know.,"said Kioni. "Oh no! I missed three classes!,"said Destiny devastated. "Well, you better come on. Lunch is almost over.,"said Ron. Everyone walked out of the hiddened room. "Destiny, what's wrong? Seriously, what's wrong with you?,"asked Kioni. "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine.,"said Destiny while leaving for class in a hurry. 'I know something is wrong with her. It's scary! I'm not used to her being this way.'  
  
Part 6  
Friends in High Places  
  
Professor Star looked around the classroom somewhat, shockingly bored. This was her favorite class only becuase its wild. But today, its quiet; too quiet. Now that she's thinking of it the Tension is overwhelming the classroom. She turned to look at Destiny, who was sighing. She wasn't doing her work, she was staring longily at Fred with sadness in those dark eyes of hers.  
  
"Fred do you still feel like . . ." "Yes! I still feel like crap!," said Fred. "I just don't get it, why would she do that to me. She knows how I feel about her."  
  
"I don't know bro, but you need to stop moping around. Tell her how you feel, then maybe she'll see you for you.,"said George. "You know it might sound crazy, but I think I will.,"said Fred with confidence. "Now all I have to do is wait for her to come running back to me. If that will ever happen. She's probably got her little dance partner to lean on for comfort." "I don't know Fred.,"said George. George turns and finds Destiny looking in the direction of her paper.  
  
After the period is over Destiny goes to her classes. Unexpectantly, she gets pulled into a dark corner. "What is going on here?,"said Destiny as she was pulled. "Oh, it's you." "Why do seem like your not happy to see me?,"said Draco. "Because I'm not happy to see you.,"said Destiny. "Why do you have to act like that? I know your probably mad with me for leaving you on the dance floor.,"said Draco. "Of course Iam! You were dead wrong for . . ." Right before she could say anything, Draco kissed her. 'What is he doing! But then again, he is good kisser.' Her eyes closed shut slowly and she started to kiss right back throwin her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
Meanwhile . . . Fred started to walk down the corridors in search for Destiny. 'I got to tell her how I feel. I just got to tell her before I burst!' Then he turns the corner and sees a couple in a dark corner. "Can't they do that somewhere else. Like where it's not public!,"said Fred. The closer he got there, the sun must have been playing tricks on him or he just saw silver blonde hair and some carmel skinned arms. He narrowed his eyes, and figured it out. 'Hey that's Draco and the other person is . . .' "Destiny?,"said Fred with a soft broken voice. His heart was broken. It seemed to shattered in a million pieces.  
  
As they broke away from their long embrace, Destiny slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Wow, that was....... I mean........ it was...... um...." for the first time in her life Destiny Kingsley was speechless. "Incredible... I know thats what all the girls say" he teased her. Destiny rolled her eyes, "Then you woke up" "Thats what I like about you Deszy, you always make a guy feel nice" "Shut up" she laughed and she pushed him away. At the moment she sees a flash of red hair. "Come on lets go, but before we leave how about . . ." Draco leaned in, but Destiny ducked underneath his arms. "I don't get down on the first night.,"said Destiny. 'No she just did not go there.' Draco made his way down the hallway. Destiny followed, but before she could turn the corner, there stood Fred. There she stood frozen. "Um . . ." "You . ..I can't believe you.,"said Fred sadly while he walked away. Those few words hit her hard she took a big gulp of air even though it seems she can't hardly breathe. "Fred . . ." Tears fell down her face, as she closed her eyes, "Fred......." with that she collasped to the ground sobbing.  
  
"You know what? We should go and find her. She's taking too long!,"said Kioni. "You're right! Let's go find her.,"said Harry standing up, but Hermione stopped him. "Sorry Harry, let me and Kioni look for her first okay?,"said Hermione. "It must be a girl thing.,"said Ron.  
  
"Where could she be?,"asked Kioni. "I don't know, but wait there she is!" There Destiny was, sitting in the middle of the floor crying. She fell into Hermione's arms sobbing. "Destiny what is the matter?" Kioni rubbed the older girl's back. ".............Fred...............Kiss.................Draco................. .Mad............. *sob*" Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but kept on patting her hair shushing her. "You know what, I'm going to take her to the tower. You go and tell the boys.,"said Hermione. Hermione left to go to the tower with sobbing Destiny.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor tower . . . Hermione and Destiny sat in the far back of the common room. No one was there, so Hermione had some time to talk to Destiny alone. "Destiny, you have to tell someone what's going on!,"said Hermione. Destiny sniffed as she held onto her tissue. "Okay, I'll tell you whats happening" Destiny took a deep breath as she curled her knees to her chest. Looking at Hermoine she told her story from the beginning to the end. "You kissed Draco!" Destiny nodded biting her lip. "No wonder why Fred seems really upset" "Geez you have a way with words Hermoine, You know just how to make somebody even more miserable" Destiny commented in a sarcastic tone. "So whats going to happen next?" Destiny shrugged then sighed as her hand went through her hair. Then she turned to Hermoine with a watery smile, "Thanks for listening to me Hermoine" "No sweat thats what friends are for" Hermoine grinned back.  
  
"Hey Kioni where's Hermione?,"asked Ron worried. "She went with Destiny to the common room.,"said Kioni. They walked down the hall and found Destiny and Hermione on the floor dying of laughter. "What's so funny?"asked Harry confused. "Ha ha ha ha , I can't stop laughing !,"said Destiny and Hermione in unison. 'Okay?' "Well, we can finally say that she's back."said Kioni. "You know what? I'm HUNGRY! Does anyone have some food? You know what, maybe some butterbeer will be better."said Destiny trying to figure out what she wants to eat.  
  
Finally Destiny had something to eat. While she grubbed down her food, Angelina went around telling everyone about practice. "Practice is definately tomorrow, so no EXCUSES!" "So, George where's Fred?"asked Ron. Hermione kicked Ron in the chin and gave him a look. "What?" "Sorry, just strecthing."said Hermione all inocent like. Destiny looked slightly at her feet, when Ron said Fred's name. Hermione noticed that she was, and patted her on the back. 'Ron, is right about one thing, where could that redhead be?'  
  
Meanwhile . . . in the Astronomy tower, Fred is just chilling out for awhile, before he goes back down. 'I guess I just needed to get away for a minute. It's too much drama for my mama! But seriously, the only reason that I came here, was to get away from Destiny. She clouds all my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about him and her together. But what were they doing?' Suddenly, the door to the room swings open. "What are you doing in here Weasley?,"asked Draco. "I'm just minding mine own business like you should be doing!"Fred snapped. "Oh, don't tell me your still mad about the party?"said Draco cunningly. "Why would you care if I'm mad or not. "asked Fred. "Nothing, just getting you prepared for the match on Saturday."said Draco. Draco walked up to the window and looked down at the Quidditch field where Ravenclaw was practicing. "You know what, Destiny is a great girl" Fred stiffened but Draco never notice just kept on talking, "She has a sexy body and she's a great kisser" Fred's fist tighten to a ball and his face was red with anger, "If you ever touch-" "Oh I already did," Draco smirked mysterious raising an eyebrow. Fred was literally losing self-control and Draco quickly notice this. "The game is over Fred she's mine now" with that said Draco walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Part 7  
Weekend of Events  
  
"Tomorrow is the Halloween ball I can't wait, I'm going with Seamus" Parvati squealed. "I'm going with Dean" Lavender smiled. The girls were Talking 'Girl Talk' that evening. Ginny and Destiny were sitting on Hermoine's bed while Hermoine had a book open sitting on the red carpet floor. "Who are you going with Ginny" Ginny blushed red and looked down at her folded hands which were in her lap. "Neville Longbottom" she said quietly. All the girls in the room cooed at the thought. "Kioni how about you?"  
  
Kioni smiled, "Well me and Harry decided to go since we didn't have anybody else" "Yeah right" Hermoine snorted. "We are" she whined. "Oh really, the day I believe that is when Destiny stops acting like a ditz" "Hey, I resent that" Destiny pouted. "Come on tell us whats going on with you and Harry?" "Yes, you guys been awfully snuggly with each other?" Destiny smiled slyly. "Were just friends thats all" "With benefits" Destiny said loudly. "Shut up baka" Kioni threw her pillow at the giggling black girl. She was hit in the face perfectly. There was a quick pillow fight before everybody settled down again. "How about you Destiny, you have so many guys that wants to go with you" Lavender asked out of the blue. Destiny sighed as she crossed her legs into 'the indian style'. "I'm not going with anybody" Everybody gasped in horror. "Destiny doesn't have a date" Kioni's eyes widen in shock. "The Apocalypse has start, we'e all going to die" "Shut up!!!" Destiny threw a pillow at the closest person, who was Lavender. Unfortunatly, Lavender ducked. Destiny waited for everybody to finish their laugh fit, "I just think it will be better at least I won't be creating anymore drama, don't worry I'll make an appearance" "Thats what we're scared of" "Quiet you!" Destiny stuck her tongue at Hermoine. "Well thats a good idea, I don't think I can survive more drama in the group" Kioni nodded her agreement. "So..... guys?", everybody turns to Destiny. "How many guys actually like me?" Destiny smirked a most annoying smirk. 5 pillows in the face was her only answer.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room......... "Who's going with who, I want to know so spill!"said Seamus. "Well, I'm going with Hermione."said Ron. "No duh! Ron everyone knows about your love for Hermione!"said Neville. "Since your so smart Neville, who are you going with?"asked Ron sarcasticly. "Your sister!"said Neville. "Ginny!"said Ron surprised. "No Esmeralda!"said Harry. "Well Potter, who's your hot date then?"asked Dean. "Well I'm going with a friend."said Harry. "Don't give us that crap Potter, you either spill the beans or a whumping on your head!"said Seamus. "Why are you threatening me geez."said Harry. "It's not a threat it's a promise!"said Ron while smiling. "Okay, I'm going with Kimmm."said Harry unclearly. "Harry, I think I see a bump on your head already!"said Dean. "I said KIONI! Gosh, do you have to torture me anymore?"said Harry annoyed. "Yes!"said Neville. "Dean, who's your mystery lady!"said Seamus. "I'm going with Lavender."said Dean calmly. "Oh and last but not least who are you going with Seamus?"asked Ron. "Oh, I going with Parvati."said Seamus. "Aren't we leaving someone out? Oh yeah, we can't forget Destiny."said Dean. "She's probably got a hot date. Personally, I would trade with that dude for her!"said Neville. Ron gave Neville an evil eye. "Oh never mind."said Neville while looking back at Ron. "Yeah, I see what your talking about. She's like a goddess!"said Seamus. "I wish you guys would stop day dreaming! I bet you would let her wipe her feet on you."said Dean. "Well, maybe. My shirts are pretty delicate."said Seamus. "Yeah rightttt!"said everyone in unison. At that moment, Fred walked into the common room. "Well, we better get going."said Harry while looking at Ron. The group of boys cleared the room as Fred took a seat. 'I wonder what's their problem?' "Well, I rather have the room to MYSELF ANYWAY!"said Fred aloud to the boys as they went into the dormitory. Fred just made himself comfortable on one the couches. Then suddenly, his train of thought was interupted. Destiny walked in , without noticing Fred. They both looked at each other shocked to see the other. "Hello Fred" No vocal response came from the other party in the room. This only made Destiny even uneasier. "I'll just get my books and leave okay" All she got was 'hmphed'. She bit her lip as tear clouded her vision. Picking up the rest of her dignity, she darted to the loveseat where her books were lying. She grabbed them and quickly started for the door but stopped. She then turned back to look at Fred biting her lip. "Fred at least talk to me" her voice broke slightly. "What's there to say Ms. Kingsley?" Fred snapped coldly. "I.I don't know" she stammered with a sad tone. "Exactly I don't have anything to say to you" with that said he walked past her bumping into her slightly.  
  
"Destiny what are you doing?" asked Angelina with her hands on her hips. "Nothing" Destiny chirped happily. It was kind of strange seeing her hanging upside down on her broom. "Get it together folks, we have a game in two days. Stop fooling around, we have to beat Slytherin," said Angelina. "Slave driver" mumbled George. "Excuse me what was that?" asked Angelina. "We love you Angelina!" said George. "Yeah, whatever" said Angelina Destiny landed on the field where the rest of them are. "So I guess the Keeper should work with the Chasers right?" Destiny asked. "Yes while Harry looks for the snitch" Angelina nodded, "Fred and George you guys are going to practice on the bludgers alright, everybody?" The whole team nodded. "Okay get in position" The practice went fairly nice even though Ron made a couple of mistakes and that the tension between Destiny and Fred were high. Angelina looked frustrated as she yelled for everybody to hit the showers except for Fred and Destiny. "What's up?" Destiny asked not even looking at Fred who was beside her. "I know theirs something wrong between you guys but I need you to put that behind you guys at the game" "No problem." Said Destiny trying hard not look at Fred.  
  
"Finally this day has come!" said Kioni getting happy. "Yeah, I agree. This is going to be fun!" said Hermione. All the girls were getting ready for the Halloween dance. Everyone except Destiny was excited. 'I wonder what's wrong with her? She's acting all funny. I hope she doesn't think that we believe her. She has a date. I bet.' Kioni thought as she fiddled with her hair. Lavender then stood up, "Well I'm going to go see my date, coming Parvati?" Parvati nodded as she used her wand for one last lipstick change. Happy with her color she turned to the others, "Well I'll see you guys at the ball" Lavender and Parvati left quickly they were obviously excited about the dance. "There you go Hermione" Destiny smiled at the picture Hermione made. "Thanks Destiny" Hermione stood up. Kioni stood up also ready to go see her date. "Are you sure you want to stay here Destiny?" Hermione looked real worried. "Of course, don't worry I'll be okay I'll just have to finish my Potions essay before I'll make my appearance" "Alright if you say it that way" Destiny smiled and Hermione smiled back even though she still felt a little worried. "Come on let's go the boys are waiting" Kioni had to push Hermione out of the room. When the door shut Destiny sunk onto a bed. 'A dance and I don't have a date, that's so shocking. Man I wish I was there tonight' she thought to herself as she gathered up her books. She then stood up from the oh, so comfortable bed and started for the library. She walked out of the tower and jumped when she found somebody standing beside the door. She quickly recovered and frowned when she saw who it was, "What are you doing here Malfoy" the silver blonde boy grinned at her. "Oh I'm just here to pick up my date" "Really that's nice, well see ya'" Destiny started walking away but Malfoy grabbed her wrist. "No you're my date" "I am, did I agree to this arrangement?" Destiny asked "Well, you kind of put yourself in this arrangement. When you made the mistake of kissing me." Said Draco while smiling. "Oh I made the mistake?" said Destiny like she was surprised. "Hey, it's not my fault that you wanted it more than I did." Said Draco snidely. "Last time I checked you're the one who wanted another kiss" Destiny smirked poking him in the chest. Draco opened his mouth for a second but then closed it grinning at her, "Alright you won this round" "Well then, since you are here and we both need a date. Let's make an appearance." said Destiny cunningly. "Let me go get my dress robe on" she ran back to her room excited.  
  
'All the small things,' Blink 182 played while the Hogwarts students enjoyed their dance. "I thought Destiny was suppose to make an appearance." Said Hermione looking around for her friend. "Speaking of which, where's Harry and Kioni?" asked Ron. "They're on the dance floor." Said Hermione calmly. "What! Harry's on the dance floor? That's a first." Said Ron shocked. "Well, he's with Kioni what do you expect? There's no other reason that he'll be on the dance floor." Said Hermione. "Wassup guys. Oh Lord, Harry's on the dance floor!" George was a little shocked. 'No wonder they're brothers' "Oh yeah, did you see Fred's date? They're over on the dance floor." George said while pointing in the direction of his twin. "Wow, she's hot!" said Ron without thinking. *POP!* "Excuse me?" said Hermione with anger. Ron rubbed his head after being hit by Hermione. "Poor Destiny when she sees this she's probably going to be upset." "What do you mean by that?" asked Ron cluelessly. "Nothing." "Wait a minute isn't that Destiny over there with someone?" asked George surprised. "Yeah that is. She's with Malfoy!" said Ron. Hermione and George looked at each as if they knew already. Fate must have planned this ironic incident because right when Fred and his mystery date approached them, Draco and Destiny started over there. "Hi everyone." Said Fred happily. 'Well he seems happy. Yeah right!' "Hey guys told you I'll be here" Destiny smiled at the group but it quickly dropped when she seen Fred with a date! Fred's face did the same when he seen Malfoy standing beside her. Hermione and George exchanged uneasy looks. "Um, is anyone going to say something? It's getting too quiet over here." Said the mystery date. "Oh yeah, this is Trista Bailey." Said Fred. "Nice to meet yah!" she said too happily. "These are my brothers Ron and George, my friends Hermione, Destiny and Draco Malfoy." Said Fred saying the last name bitterly. Draco shot him a bitter eye. "George, I thought you had a date also?" asked Destiny. "She's in the bathroom. No telling what she's doing or when she's coming out." Said George warningly. "Sounds to me like this girl cares more about herself than you." Said Draco coldly. Destiny elbowed him in the stomach. "So, Trista what made you want to go with my brother to a dance." Said George trying to be funny. "I don't know. He's just so cute!" said Trista. 'Whatever. She's just so fake!' "Ha ha ha , that's just so wonderful." Said Destiny like she wasn't impressed. Destiny rolled her eyes as Trista told the whole story about her and Fred. "Anyways" Destiny cut her off and she turned to Draco. "Dance w/ me s'il vous plait" "Sure" Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. "Check you guys later" Destiny waved at everybody before they started for the dance floor. Fred's eyes watched them as they made their way. Before they disappeared into the crowd Draco looked over his shoulder and winked at Fred with an evil smirk on his face as his arm tighten around the black girl's waist. Fred's fist balled up again without knowing it. "Come on Fred!" said Trista breaking his thoughts. Soon the group was on the dance floor.  
  
"Hello Harry!" said Ron with enthusiasm. Harry turned around and saw his friends behind him. "Hey, I see that you finally made it to the dance floor." Said Harry while smiling. "Yeah and Fred has a date." Said George while pointing in their direction. "Hi Harry this is Trista." Said Fred. "Where's everyone else? We already saw Destiny and Draco. Scary!" said Kioni. "Yeah, I wonder what made them decide to come together as a couple." Said Harry. Fred winced at the thought of them being a couple. "Hey you guys. We were looking all over for you guys." Said Hermione cheerfully. "Hermione you knew that we were over here. Stop fronting." Said Kioni. 'I think it's cute that Kioni and Harry were dancing together. I just had to make the right appearance.' "Okay kids it's time for the couples to dance. So if you don't have a partner, get off the floor!" said one of the band members. "Come on George, let's go dance!" A girl just came from out of nowhere and grabbed George's hand. "So, that's the girl he was talking about." Said Ron as he turned to Hermione. "Yeah I guess so. She's so unpredictable." Said Hermione. "Well let's dance before the song is over." Said Ron. Destiny wrapped her arms tightly around Draco arms as they swayed with the rhythm. 'It just so figures that the first song we get to dance with is a slow song, not that I'm complaining' Destiny thought to herself as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder, 'He's smell so nice, like cinnamon or something like that' "Are you hungry? Because I am." Said Destiny. "No why? You haven't mentioned anything about getting some food." Said Draco. At same time everyone else were all cuddled up with their dates. "Fred is something wrong, because you keep turning your head away from me." Said Trista worried. "Um, nothing is wrong." Said Fred. 'Something is wrong! I'm not with Destiny! That's what's wrong. I bet Draco is just enjoying his dance with her. Just wait until tomorrow, I'll give him a real game to play.' "Fred sweetie, snap out of it. You're scaring me!" said Trista with wide eyes. 'I wish she would stop calling me sweetie. I'm not nor will I ever be her sweetie.' Meanwhile at the snack table . . . "This is really good! Do you think that they make these as pastries?" asked Destiny with a mouthful. "I don't know, I just wish you would hurry up. The dance is almost over." Said Draco impatiently. "Oh right " Destiny gulped down last of her food, "All right lets go grab a table."  
  
Harry and Kioni were having the time of their life. "Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Kioni. "Yeah, thanks for making me go, because I wasn't planning on it." Said Harry while slightly giggling. "Harry your so cute when you laugh." Said Kioni trying not to be so mushy. "Stop doing that !" said Harry while blushing. 'She always does this to me. Making blush for no reason.' "Come on Harry, let's go meet up with the others." Said Kioni cheerfully. 'Ahhhhh! Harry's so cute when he gets mad!' she giggled quietly as she grabbed his hand making him blush even more then she dragged them towards the table where everybody. "You guys finally got off the dance floor" Hermione smile was watery. Kioni knew why because there was too much tension at this table. Fred glaring at Draco and Destiny glaring at Trista, vice versa except for Trista she was oblivious to the glare. 'You could tell too' Kioni thought to herself as she watched Trista cuddle up on Fred. Kioni sighed, 'This is going to be one long night' "Is it me or does this table have some tension" said Trista looking at everyone. "You know what maybe it's just you!" said Destiny getting an attitude. "What's wrong with you?" asked Draco. "Nothing is wrong." Said Destiny trying to cover her face. Hermione could tell that Destiny was getting irritated by Trista and her remark. "So Destiny, when did you and Draco hook up?" asked Trista. Destiny and Draco exchanged glances. "Well, it began at the Slytherin party." Destiny begun. "Hey, I was there!" said Trista interrupting. "I wish you would just shut up!" said Destiny while rolling her eyes. 'Scary!' "Anyways as I was saying! We met up at the Slytherin party. And then we.." Destiny couldn't think of anything to say, she looked at Draco for help. "She pretty much led me on" Draco grinned evilly at Destiny. Fred's fist balled up yet again and if looks could kill Draco would be 6 ft. under. Destiny jaws dropped, "As if, you're the one who seduced me" Fred's face turned red with anger. "You're the one who wanted more after I kissed you" "Hey you wanted another kiss" Destiny smirked. "I'm not the one who slipped me some tongue." Said Draco. "I'm not the one who moaned when I did" "Oh yeah I'm not the one who wrapped a leg around my waist" "Oh how cute Lover's quarrel" Trista clapped her hands in pure delight. That was it for a certain redhead. He soon began to pull out his hair. Suddenly, Fred tried to lunge himself across the table, but George stopped him before he could. 'Wow, he's mad' Hermione knew why Fred tried to lunge himself across the table. He wanted a piece of Draco. I don't mean the good piece either. "You know what I think this is definitely the end of the party." Said Hermione faking a yawn. "Hey, what did I miss?" asked Ron who just came back from the bathroom. 'Baka!'  
  
"Thanks for taking me Harry" Kioni turned to Harry a smile upon her face. "Hey no problem I'm just happy" Harry grinned at her adorable making her melt inside. "That was a crazy night though, I thought Fred was going to kill Draco" Kioni giggled, she had to admit she loved every piece of drama that happen this evening. Then she remembered, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean" Kioni trailed off at the smile on Harry's face. "No its okay I got over her finally, I kind of notice how Fred liked her from the beginning" "Oh" Kioni looked down and then looked back up only to get lost in those gorgeous emerald eyes. 'God he's so hot, I wonder if I should...' Kioni leaned up until there lips touch in a innocent kiss. 'He's a great kisser too. Its almost like.. Wait a second what am I doing!' she quickly pulled away. "I.I'm sorry Harry I." Kioni trailed off turning away. An awkward silence as they both didn't look at each other. "Um.. I'll see ya tomorrow Harry" with that said Kioni started up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Party over here, Party over there" Destiny twirled around giggling. "But where!" "The astronomy tower." "To the bat cave!" "What exactly is the bat cave?" asked Draco confused. "It's a muggle thing." Said Destiny. They made their way up to the tower. Suddenly, Draco opened the door and to his surprise, he found Fred and Trista already there. "Hey you guys. I didn't know you would be coming." Said Trista happily. 'What a moron.' "What are you guys doing, having a party?" asked Destiny curiously. "Nope just chilling." Said Trista. 'Good then.' Fred has not forgotten his little temper at the table incident. Draco could tell that he was holding a grudge. "Fred lets go somewhere else its getting to crowded here" Trista's eyes darted to Destiny. 'Oh no she just didn't' "Draco lets go too, there's to many fake people here" Destiny glared at Trista. "Where are you planning to go, maybe we can follow you" Trista smiled a sugary sweet smile, too sugary sweet. Destiny looked at Draco who's mouth grew into a sly, evil smile, "I know, it's my favorite place" "Lead the way then" Fred snapped. "No problem" grabbed Destiny's hand and entwined his fingers with hers and started down the tower, Fred glaring at their hands.  
  
"This is it" "Yep" Draco said grinning looking around the moonlight glistening courtyard. "Wow I wasn't expecting you to come here. Why didn't you take us to the Quidditch field?" asked Destiny curiously. "Because it's already occupied. There is too many couples out there as we speak. As well, I like this place better." Said Draco while grinning. "Fred, I think this place is perfect for a couple." said Trista as she cuddled on Fred while bating her eyelashes at him. 'Oh she just didn't! Who does she think she is, all up on my man! I'm so ready to get away from her.' "Come on Draco!" said Destiny while bating her eyelashes too. 'Where did that come from?' Destiny led Draco to the lake. "I hate her!" said Destiny with anger in her voice as she sat up against a tree. "What's wrong?" asked Draco worried. "Why are you acting so non-Draco like?" asked Destiny surprised. "Maybe, because I care!" Draco snapped. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to you acting so sweet." Said Destiny shyly.  
  
Destiny hugged her knees as she thought about what she said. When she caught Draco staring into her eyes, making her heart beat faster than usual. She looked into his innocent gray eyes and got lost in them. He kissed her hand, making her blush. Then he leaned in, and planted a small kiss on her lips. She just stood there waiting for the next move. While moving closer, Draco licked her lips as if asking entrance into her mouth. She kissed him back and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They massaged their tongues with one another in a passionate way. Goose bumps went up and down Destiny's back as he led the way with his fingers. She moaned softly as they continued to make out by the side of the tree. Then suddenly, she found herself lying underneath Draco. She moved slightly under the wait of his body, making him stop completely what he was doing. He could tell in her eyes that, she was a little uneasy about what was happening. "What should we do now?" ask Draco slyly. "You can get off of me!" Destiny snapped without thinking. "Oh, I got carried away." Said Draco with a smirk. "Yeah, we did." Said Destiny as she thought about what had just happened. "Well, it's getting late. We better go find Ms. Fake and Fred." Said Draco while helping Destiny up on her feet. Meanwhile at the courtyard... "I told her to go with the blue dress, because it brought out her eyes and it looked great with her blue clips. She bought them for her hair and of course, I picked them out..." Fred's eyebrow started twitching a long time ago, but now he's got a headache. "Fred are you listening? I'm not even done telling you about my dress." Said Trista a little disappointed. Draco and Destiny came into view hand in hand. 'That burns me up!' Destiny's clothes and hair on the other hand, were so messed up! Her hair was going in different directions and her aquamarine dress robe's buttons were almost halfway unbuttoned. Fred quickly noticed this and figured out what had happened. "What did you do to her!" asked Fred getting angry by the moment. "What are you talking about?" said confidently. Destiny started to pat down her hair and buttoned up her robe. "Don't play stupid Malfoy! What exactly happened over at the lake?" asked losing control. "Nothing." said Draco with a slight smirk. "Besides you're just jealous. But what would you do about it?" "ANSWER ME!" said Fred with his fists already balled up for the fourth time. "Okay, maybe I did give her something that you couldn't." said Draco cunningly. "You bastard!" Fred lost control and grabbed Draco by the robe. "Fred stop! Don't hurt him! Please!" Destiny pleaded. "I told you to keep your hands off of her!" said Fred as he jacked Draco up against the nearest tree. "Destiny's cries were ignored. Fred was just about to punch Draco's face in, when someone came into the clearing. "What's going on over here?" asked Professor Snape with no expression on his face. "Nothing." Said Draco. 'Yeah, you better say nothing!' "Well, if everything is done over here. I'll be leaving then." Said Snape as he turned to leave. Which was weird. "Starr, is keeping him occupied." Said Destiny as she turned back to Fred and Draco. "Malfoy, we're not through! So if you want a piece of this, we'll finish this on the field." Said Fred with meanness in his voice. "Oh, believe me I will." Said Draco as he turned to leave the courtyard. "Well, has everyone forgotten that I'm still here?" said Trista. "You know what, no one cares!" said Destiny becoming fed up with her family. "Whatever." Said Trista leaving Destiny and Fred alone atlas. "What do you see in her any?" asked Destiny curiously. "Destiny, did he really do something to you?" Destiny looked at her feet trying to find the right words to say. "Fred, I can't lie to you. Yes he did do something, but don't get mad over it!" said Destiny trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry, I lost control. My feelings for you took over. I admit it, I'm a little jealous." Said Fred shyly. 'But who do I have feelings for? Fred or Draco? I mean I really like Fred, but I keep kissing a habit, I better stop this before I hurt someone.' "Destiny, snap out of it. Let's go!" said Fred happily. Soon they were on their way towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
The first Day  
Part 1  
  
" Welcome back students and welcome first years. We are proud to have you alive and well.," said Dumbledore. 'Argh! Can he talk any longer ?' "Harry what are you thinking about? You're spacing out!", said Ron. "Oh, I am?," said Harry looking in another direction. "And that ends my anouncements.," said Dumbledore. ' Finally! ' "Hi you guys. I'm sorry that I forgot to sit with you. I was enjoying a long conversation about the Muggle population.," said Hermione enthusiatically. ' That was Hermione Granger. Always had her nose in the most complicated conversations. And Ron on the otherhand is clueless!' " Hey guys!," said Destiny looking cute as always. "Hey, Destiny are you gonna help us with our new prank?," asked Fred. " What are you guys planning this time. Spiders in Neville's shoes, Bad breath cakes for Crabbe and Goyle?," asked Ron. " No even better! It's gonna be so overwhelming that you would think we'd sink any lower." "Great, that's just perfect." Ron grumbled as Destiny cheered. "Count me in this one. I've been craving to do a prank. My mom has me on lock down at the resort." Destiny's smile grew bigger with every word and her bright eyes glistening with mischevous sparkles. "Okay the plan is, to get two teachers together.," said George while grining. "Well, who do you think should be the victims?," asked Destiny curiously. "How about Sprout and Snape?" "No even better, Snape and Starr!" blurtered out Harry. "Good call Potter, that would be fascinating!," shouted Destiny. ' Hearing her say my last name, made me melt into a puddle of water.' "Hey where's Hermione?,?" asked Ron. "Oh Ronnie's looking for his little girlfriend.," said George and Fred tauntingly. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!," shouted Ron. " I thought I heard someone say my name?," asked Hermione looking around foolishly. "Oh nothing.," said Ron blushing. George and Fred started giggling. "Well anyways, this is my friend Kioni. She's from Japan." "Nice to meet you all.," said Kioni. The Japanese girl smiled shyly at everyone. The twins jumped up. "Hello I'm Fred. I like long walks on the beach and candlight ..." George groaned and pushed his twin aside. " I'm George!" "Destiny" The caramel skinned girl waved at her all innocent like. "Ron Weasley nice to meet ya!" "And I'm Harry-" " We know Potter!" Everybody seemed to say in unison. Harry grinned sheepishly. Poor Kioni she looked kind of scared. Hermione quickly noticed this. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." Kioni nodded and sat beside her grabbing a piece of bread and started nibbling on it. By that time everybody was starting to get full. The food was delicious like always even though, Hermione kept on mumbling about poor house elves. All down the table people started to yawn loudly. Ron looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment. Dumbledore seemed to notice and he stood to make his final speech. Blah, blah, blah. Everyone at the end of the table was in their own little world. Harry resumed to staring at Destiny who was playing absently with her hair in deep concentration. 'God she's so gorgeous. She's so great and amazing, but how can I make her notice me. Why would she like me anyway. She's everything and more. I'm just there. She's way out of my league. ' Harry sighed sadly. ' Wow look at him, he's hot! ' said Destiny to herself as she stared at the blonde haired, blue eyed sex god who was sitting at the HufflePuff table. 'This is so boring. I can't believe this man won't shut up! Wait a minute who's that guy over there. He's hot ! 'said Kioni. 'This speech is actually moving. I wonder why Ron was acting so funny. He looks kinda cute when. . .' Destiny yelped outloud cutting Hermione's thoughts. She smacked Fred's arm. "What's wrong?," asked Hermione. "Next time Fred keep your hands to yourself! " Destiny huffed ignoring Hermione's question as Fred rubbed the spot where she hit him. "You are now dismissed!," said Dumbledore. The students rushed out of the large room and filed into the hallways of Hogwarts. "Hey Ron, wake up you doofus!," said Fred. "Hmm, are we there yet?,"asked Ron. "Get up Ronald!," George snickered. "Hey don't call me by that name! My name is RON!," said Ron waking up from his road trip. But Fred, Destiny, and George ignored him as they huddled together. Finally they turned to the group of four, "Um.... we have something to do, yeah that's it" "Really?" Fred asked. George hit him in the head, "Of course." "See you guys," with a smile Destiny dragged the twins towards the other door leaving the other 4 staring. "They're are up to something," Ron narrowed his eyes. "As long as they don't pull a prank on me. I do not care," Harry shrugged. After being caught into the web of moving stairs (Ron was getting frustrated) they found themselves in front of the painting of the old lady. She smiled and curtsy at the group with a vocal "How do you do". "Hermione what is the password, somehow I missed placed it.," asked Harry. "What am I a word bank! Strombing Pixies!," said Hermione while waiting for the door to open. Everyone walked in and to their surprise . . . "Hey why don't you join the party.," said Fred. "Yay! We have butterbeer!, " said Destiny. Mystic Spiral was playing and everyone else was dancing, talking and hanging out. "Come dance with me Harry.," said Destiny cheerfully. While grabbing his hands , Harry blushed so hard his face was a tomato. She pulled him on to the dance floor, where all the teenagers crowded around. " I wanna be with you!"The band played a romantic slow song. 'I feel my palms getting sweaty. What was she thinking bringing me out here in the middle of the floor. She slowly wrapped her long arms around my neck. I guess I was suppose to wrap my hands around her waist.' "Harry isn't this fun!," said Destiny happily. "Gulp! Um, yeah.," said Harry nerviously. Destiny smiled beautifully at him and Harry seemed to melt in her hands. "Harry, I have something to ask you?," she said. "Hmm?" was the only thing Harry could say. Destiny was just about to open her mouth again, when she heard Hermione's voice yell over the crowd. "Hey what's going on in here? You're supposed to be in bed for heaven's sake!," said Hermione aloud. "Oh come on Hermione! You party pooper.,"said George. "You all hopefully know that tomorrow is the first day of classes.," she said warningly. "WELL SHE'S RIGHT ABOUT THAT!," said everyone in unison. The students filed into their dormitories. Meanwhile, Hermione looked for Kioni. "Hey there you are, I was looking for you.," said Hermione relieved. "No worrys, I was just over here with some of the gang.," said Kioni. "Hey by the way, do you know I guy by the name of Draco?," asked Kioni. "Well, yes. Why do you ask?," asked Hermione stunned. "Just curious. Nothing to get all worried about.," said Kioni. Soon everyone was asleep.  
  
True love  
Part 2  
  
The next morning everyone was talking about the party from the night before. "So, Harry where were you last night?," asked Fred. "Um.ah um . . .?,"said Harry speechless. "He was with me!," said Destiny willingly. "Ooooh!," said everyone in unison. "Harry and Destiny sitting in the car, are they naked! Yes they are!," Fred and George started singing. "Shut up!," said Harry embrassed. "Temper, temper. Calm down, we're here for you!," said George. "Grow up!,"said Destiny rolling her eyes. "Oh no double potions with Slytherin again!," said Ron. "Bummer!, "said Harry. "So, Ron where were you last night?," asked Fred and George. "I was with you two remember?,"said Ron. "Oh yeahhh!,"said the both of them. "Good morning guys!,"said Hermione cheerfully. 'She should be happy. She ruined my moment with Destiny.' "Hey we'd better get going before we're late. You know how Snape gets.," said George while winking at Fred and Destiny. "I wonder why they're so happy.," said Ron. "Sigh! Ron your hopeless.," said Destiny.  
  
While walking in the hallway kids were still talking about the party. "Gryffidor rocks!," some guy said . Then suddenly . . . "SMACK!" "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention at all .,"said Kioni apologizing. Then she noticed that the boy she just toppled over was Draco. Her knees gave way and she couldn't move. "Hello! Is something wrong, are you okay?," he asked a little worried. 'He is so beautiful! His gaze will suck me inside of him.' "Well, if you're okay I'm gonna leave now." "No wait I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Kioni Tamazuki.,"said Kioni a little nervous. "I'm Draco Malfoy.," he said. "Well, I'm gonna get going.," he said. Kioni's heart melted into red kool-aid. He was actually pretty sweet. "Hey it's time to go to Professor Sprout's herbiology class. We better hurry.," said Hermione. "Yeah okay.," said Kioni. "What were you doing in the hallway?," asked Hermione. "Nothing really.," said Kioni smiling slightly. "Stop covering yourself and tell me! I'm your friend I won't tell a soul.," said Hermione willingly. "Okay, I have a kind of crush on this guy. I sort of bumped into him on the way to class.," said Kioni while looking at her feet., " Oh, that's just great! Who is he?," asked Hermione getting excited. "I can't say right now.," said Kioni a little embrassed. "So, Hermione who are you interested in?," asked Kioni with a smile. "No one! (She lied!).,"said Hermione. 'I can't tell her about my true feelings for Ron. If I did she would think something was wrong with me. I'm so smart and he's so clueless. If I told him how I felt, he wouldn't know unless, I said it aloud in a spell. This is hopeless. Why do I like Ronald Weasley?'  
  
"Well class read the board and follow the directions correctly!," said Snape with a coldhearted tone of voice. Meanwhile, Fred, George and Destiny planned their prank on Snape. "Snape really needs to get laid. So, we can roam the halls at night and not get caught so often.," said Fred. "I totally agree with you. I bet the only relationship he ever had was with his mom at birth.," said Destiny while laughing. " Okay, Destiny you write the letter and we'll pretend that we both need to be excused for something. During that time, Fred will slip the letter onto his desk while he's not looking, it will be classic!," said George while grining. On the count of three. Destiny and George got up at the same time and towards Snape while they begged to be excused, Fred slowly placed a slip of paper onto Snape's desk. Their plan was now in effect. It just had to work.  
  
"Okay class, now put the dirt around the plant like so.," said Professor Sprout. "Hey wonder if Fred and George have pulled off the prank?," asked Ron. "It's probably in effect as we speak.," said Harry kind of daydreaming, but still on earth. "Hi guys did you miss us?," asked Hermione playfully. "No not too much. We knew you'd be coming to visit our side of the table soon.," said Harry fully recovering from his daydream. "Where were you guys during breakfast? We thought you were going to come to the table, but didn't show.," asked Ron a little worried. "I was looking for Kioni, when she told me about . . .," Hermione was cut off, because Kioni elbowed her in the stomach. Body language. She told her to shut up, with action. "Hermione were you trying to say something?," asked Ron. "No nothing at all!," she said while rubbing her side a little. 'Just look at him he's so adorable. It's so cute, because he directs the attention to me all the time. Oh Ron!' "Hermione snap out of it, you're totally drooling from the mouth. But over who?," asked Kioni. "What? Oh, did you want to ask something?," asked Hermione. "Never mind!," said Kioni. Afterwards, Kioni turned her attention to Draco. 'He looked so good! I wonder if he even remembers me? I mean I did tell him my full name. I should walk over just to see.' Kioni slowly walked towards Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. "Um, hi do you remember me?," asked Kioni nerviously. "No who are you? I never met you before in my life!," said Draco coldly. Kioni was shocked! It's like he completely forgot their introductions. "Kioni! Why are you over here with these pure blooded pigs!," said Hermione furiously. "Hermione you forgot that I am pure blooded also?," said Kioni. "Sorry, I wasn't refering to you.," said Hermione.  
  
"Who does she think she is, calling us pure blooded pigs!," said Goyle. " I don't care what she calls me, she's kind of cute when he gets angry.," said Draco. "Draco you can't be serious. You like that mudblood!," said Crabbe. "If you tell anyone, I'll leave my father to deal with you!," said Draco with seriousness in his eyes. "Of all people, wouldn't expect you to like a mudblood. Draco what do you see in her?," asked Crabbe and Goyle. "Why do keep asking so many questions! Will you please just shut up about this!," said Draco angrily. 'Why do I have a crush on her. She's the total opposite of me.'  
  
It was lunch and everyone was having a conversation about the prank on the teachers. "Yeah, I bet Snape is gonna start doing stuff to his hair." "No it's definately gonna start with the robes." "Oh , when do you go to Professor Starr's class.," asked Ron. "Next period. She teaches magic mythology. I heard she was indian.," said Fred. "And beautiful!," said George. "Good then that will make Snape want a piece of her!," said Destiny. "You know what? We'll do the same routine for her! Then they're bound to bump into each other.," said Fred. "Harry, Ron, why aren't you trying to get into this conversation?," asked Destiny. "I don't know, I'm kind of speechless.,"said Harry who was gazing into Destiny's eyes. Ron on the otherhand seemed to be looking for someone. 'Where could she be. I'm not used to not having an argument with Hermione. We'd be arguing right now. Do I want to see Hermione? Is it true! No it can't be and she's definately not MY GIRLFRIEND. I'll kill my brothers for that! They have it replaying in head. Oh, Hermione why do you make me wince every time I see you! Oh! There she is!' Hermione and Kioni made their way towards the end of the table. Ron winced slightly. "Wassup everyone!," said Hermione cheerfully. "Hey Kioni there's a rumor saying that you like Draco Malfoy. Is it true?," asked Destiny. "Um, I guess I did like him.," said Kioni. "So it was true!,"said Destiny smiling. "You liked Malfoy! Wow unexpected!," said George. "Well look at this, it's the mudbloods and the Weasley's. The Potter fanclub.," said Draco. "Shut it Malfoy!," said Ron with anger. "Ha ha ha, I'm so scared!," said Draco. "You're gonna pay for that!", said Ron loosing his temper completely. "Leave him alone!," said Hermione without thinking. "And what are you going to do about it you little mudblood?" Draco smirked waiting for a reaction. "I'm getting so tried of your mouth! You make me want to . . ." Ron lost control. He tried to charge at Draco. Harry grabbed him before he could pick up speed, "Ron! No!". George and Fred held Ron back. He brought so much attention to the table.  
  
People yelled, "Fight fight fight!" "What's this all about?," asked some girl from the middle of the table. "Hey, Ron will be okay. He's was just a little provoked.," said Hermione a little worried for Ron. 'Ron what are you thinking, you idoit! But thanks for sticking up for me. Your so hopeless.' "Lunch is now dismissed!," said Dumbledore. Everyone left to go to the next class.  
  
Part 3  
The little matchmakers  
  
"Wow, so much has happened. Ron wanted to beat the snot out of Draco and Kioni had a crush on him. This is too much gossip for me to handle. It's stressful!," said Destiny. "I know what you mean. Since there's so much love in the air, why don't we be the new chain of gossip.," said Fred. "In your dreams redhead!," said Destiny with attitude. "Man, why don't you give up?," asked George. They were all walking towards Professor Starr's class of course you know what they had in mind. "Welcome back students!," said Starr. 'Ah she's like heaven with two suns to look at instead of one. She's beautiful!' "Hey what are you talking about?," asked Fred. "Nothing!," said George. "George, everybody heard you. You have the hots for Starr don't you?," asked Destiny. 'Oh Lord! How did they found out. I'm that obvious?' "Hey snap out of it Romeo! Where's the letter for Starr?," asked Destiny.  
  
"Here it is! On the count of three will do the same prank.," said George.  
  
Later that night . . . Everyone was in their dormitories. Meanwhile, Professor Starr was relaxing and enjoying a nice cup of tea. 'I never knew that Snape felt that way about me. I never thought that he would have feelings for anybody! This is either a get-up or he's simply obsessed with my beauty!' she thought sarcastically. Suddenly the door swung open. To her surprise, Snape walked right in. For some reason he didn't look too surprised, he looked more astonished. "Well, I'm very flattered. I wasn't expecting you to write such a nice letter to me. It was also sweet of you, to show up like you said you would. In the lounge.," said Starr in her sweetest sugary voice. 'I don't remember giving her a letter! What the hell is she talking about! I'll just play along.' "Well, it's nice that you like the letter I sent you! 'Yeah right!' I like mine too.," said Snape. 'WHAT! I never gave him anything! Maybe I was right. This is all a get- up. Who's toying with us damnit!' "Well, since we're here we might as well talk before night shift starts.," said Starr thinking twice about this.  
  
Meanwhile . . . "Hey are you ready to go see if this prank is actually working?" asked Fred. "Like totally! I want to see if they're bonding as a couple!," said Destiny happily. "What is wrong with you guys? Don't you know that night shift is going to begin any minute now!," said George. "Come on George, stop being like Hermione. Think outside of the box sometimes. Besides, they're in the lounge.," said Fred. The three of them made their way down the dark corridor. It was so dark that they held hands. "Whose hand is this? It's all sweaty, gross!," said Destiny loud enough to wake up everybody. "Ha ha, it's mine. You got me all nervous inside! You make me boil!," said Fred while showing the white of his teeth. "Ow!," shouted Fred. "Stop being so perverted Fred !," said Destiny just as she slapped his hand. "I wish you two would stop playing ring around the rosy and shut up, we're here!," said George. Everyone slowly moved to where the door stood. No one made a sound. They listened, while they made glimpses at each other. "I thought I heard Snape say, that he enjoyed their conversation!," whispered George. "Really? I guess it's working , then our work is done.," said Fred like he was ready to leave. "You're so dumb! This only the beginning. Have you ever been in a relationship?," asked Destiny curiously. "No, but we can start one right now though.," said Fred smiling seductively. "George. Can I murder your brother?," asked Destiny about to loose her cool. "Be quiet, they're saying something about meeting here tomorrow night!," said George happily. "Well at least that's good news. The bad news is, that we have to get going before they come out!," said Destiny. Quickly the three of them made their way toward the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was exhausted, but it was worth it!  
  
The next morning everyone headed to breakfast. "Hey where were you guys last night?," asked Ron a little worried. "We went to go check on our newest couple!," said George. "Are you serious? They're a couple?," shouted Hermione and Kioni together.  
  
"Hey Harry pass me some butter!," asked Destiny. "Oh I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else.," said Harry a little embrassed, because he wasn't paying attention. "Hey by the way, Destiny, didn't you have something to ask me?," asked Harry. "I did? Well I don't recall having to ask you anything.," said Destiny confused. "Ron. I want to thank you for yesterday. It should've been me getting mad not you.," said Hermione in a sweet voice. "Well, I think I see another relationship bound to start!," said Fred. "SHUT UP!," said Hermione and Ron in unison. 'Aha! So that's why Hermione was blushing and drooling the other day! I just have to hook them up, before they kill each other!' Kioni glanced over in Destiny's direction. "Destiny! I have something to tell you!," whispered Kioni. "What is it!," asked Destiny. They slowly moved away for privacy. "Spill it!," said Destiny excitedly. "You see how Ron and Hermione act around each other right? I was thinking we could hook them up. They're meant each other!," said Kioni cheerfully.  
  
"I see what you mean, but how are we going to pull it off?," asked Destiny.  
  
"I wonder what they're whispering about?," asked Ron. "Maybe they're trying to figure out who's the hottest guy! They both know it's me!," said Fred while everyone laughed. 'But what if they're talking about Ron and I ? Oh no, I better go over there before they get any ideas!' Hermione slowly tip toed toward Kioni and Destiny. "Oh, her she comes!," said Destiny. "What are you guys exactly talking about?," asked Hermione uncomfortably. "Do you like Ron?," asked Kioni and Destiny in unison. "Well, I . . . I. " Hermione couldn't say anything. " Hermione! You don't have to hide anything, we're your friends. Come on, we see it in your eyes!," said Kioni. "Okay, okay you got me! I like him a little.," said Hermione relieved that she said that to someone finally. "Yay! Now we can hook you two up! This is gonna be a big change for you!,' said Destiny too happily. 'I get to play matchmaker, I get to play matchmaker!' thought Destiny in a sing song way. Soon, they returned to the table. Hermione blushed so hard, that everyone noticed. "Hermione, what's wrong with your cheeks?," asked Ron. "She's likes you dummy!," said Destiny aloud. 'Why did she have to say it so loud!' "What! Are you serious? I had a feeling there was something going on between you two . . ." "George, can you please shut up for one minute!," said Kioni cutting him off. "Oh sorry, Ron don't you want to say something?," asked George. "Well, I'm surprised. I do have feelings for you Hermione. If that's what you want to hear?," asked Ron in an innocent voice that no one ever heard before. "Well, I guess you do have a GIRLFRIEND then Ron!, said Fred. "That's if you want to be with me Hermione?," asked Ron curiously. "Sure.," said Hermione. "Yes! We are definately the little matchmakers!," said Kioni and Destiny.  
  
Hermione got up and gave Ron the biggest hug ever! It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever seen in awhile. 'I just wish that I could be in a relationship like that. It's not like it's too late for Destiny to notice me, I hope.' "Well if it isn't the biggest family of dorks I've ever seen.," said Draco while his goons followed close behind. "What do you want Malfoy? You come over here daily like the paper boy or something.," said Hermione with a quick temper. "Well I came over here to invite you to the Slytherin party tonight, but just you!," said Draco. "Oh, Hermione I forgot to tell you. Ron isn't the only one who likes you. Draco does too!," said Destiny. 'Oh, just perfect timing Destiny! ' "WHAT!," said everyone in unison. "What do you mean he likes me?," asked Hermione. "What is this the confession corner or something?," asked George. "Hermione, I do. It's hard to explain! Will you please go with me to the party?," asked Draco shyly so un- Draco like, it was kind of scary. 'I can't believe this! He makes fun of me two days ago and now he's begging me to go with him to a party! What in the freak am I!' "I'm sorry, but no!," said Hermione. "Why!," asked Draco. "I am already with someone.," said Hermione while looking at Ron. "Wow this is better then a muggle soap opera." one of the girls at the Ravenclaw table said outloud. Her friends agree while sharing muggle popcorn. "Okay then. Destiny how about you?," asked Draco forgetting about his rejection. "Yeah, it would be fun!," said Destiny. "DESTINY!," shouted everyone in disgust. "Oops! I forgot, I'm not in the Slytherin house. Sometimes I can't control my party side!," said Destiny while giggling. "Come on you guys let's go before people start thinking things.," said Draco. 'Wow, what a day! So much gossip! I love it!' "Hermione, you could've went you know?," asked Ron shyly. "But I didn't want to. I'm not interested in Draco, I'm interested in you!," said Hermione. "Ahhh! That was beautiful! Encore! Encore!," said Fred about to purposely cry. "Will you shut up!," said Ron and Hermione together at last! "You know what we need to do? Have another party, but for Ron and Hermione. Ours will be better that the Slytherin house's. Oh and Hermione, don't mess this one up!," said George. "Okay!," said Hermione.  
  
Part 4  
Secret Lovers  
  
"Girl don't like boys, girls like cars and money!," Good Charlotte played while everyone enjoyed themselves. Hermione and Ron's new relationship is so popular. Everyone knows now. "Come on Hermione, let's dance!," asked Ron with a huge smile on his face. 'They remind me of the last party, when I danced with Destiny. She's sooo forgetful. I mean I , would ask her to dance again but she's already dancing with someone else. I feel so stupid!' "Hey Harry!," said Kioni. "What's up!," said Harry. "What are you up to?" "Oh, nothing much just bored to death!," said Harry feeling better already.  
  
"Are you okay? You look kind of sad." "Oh don't worry, I'm fine seriously." "Come on Harry, if I can open up after all this time, you can do it too."  
  
"Well, I like someone, but she has a very short attention spand. It's hard to keep up with her, because of it." "Are you talking about Destiny?" "Yes! How did you know?" "Well duh! It's so obvious. She's the only one with a shorty attention spand. Besides, you feel lonely, because Ron and Hermione are together." "Excatly!" "Well, I know how you feel. Hermione is my bestfriend, but she has a boyfriend now. It's hard to accept it sometimes. 'She knows excatly how I feel. Plus, we have so much in common. Hmmm, I wonder if she can help me with Destiny?' "Kioni, do you think you could help me with Destiny? At least get her to notice me?," asked Harry beggingly. "Okay.," said Kioni. "Good then, we'll start tomorrow.," said Harry.  
  
Meanwhile . . . "Hey Destiny. Do you want to dance?," asked some guy. 'Why is it that every guy asks me if I want to dance. They don't seem to notice that I'm already tired! I might be adorably cute, but maintaining it isn't that easy!' "No, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna chill out for awhile.," said Destiny. "Hey babe.," said a familiar voice. Destiny turned around and found Fred standing behind her. "What do you want Fred!," she said already becoming angry. "Temper, temper. I came over to tell you that it's time to go check on the love birds.," said Fred. "Oh! I totally forgot about that! I was just telling another guy to back off!," said Destiny. "Well, no wonder you direct the anger to me as always!," said Fred sarcastically. "The only reason that I get angry with you is, because your so annoying!," said Destiny with a good come back. "Are you two done arguing or are we going to sit and discuss your feelings for one another?," asked George while smiling. "Ha ha ha very funny George.," said Destiny. 'Besides I don't have feelings for anyone, I don't think. But why am I so cold to Fred and so nice to everyone else?' "Hey are you returning from the trip to la la land?," asked Fred. "Yeah, I was thinking about something that's all.," said Destiny. "Well then, let's go already!," said George impatiently.  
  
Later that night . . . "Hermione, tonight was so fun, that I completely forgot to do my homework!," said Ron. "Oh don't worry, you can copy mine like always.," said Hermione reassuringly. "Hey I wonder where Harry or even Kioni is?," asked Ron curiously. They both walked around until they saw their friends, laughing and giggling together. "I wonder what's so funny?," asked Ron. "I don't know, but I wish I knew.," said Hermione. They walked toward them, but then an awkward silence fell upon them. "Hi you guys! Are you enjoying yourselves?," asked Kioni happily. "Well, yeah we wanted to know what was so funny.," asked Hermione. "Oh, we were thinking how funny it would be, if Draco started going bald all of a sudden.," said Harry starting to laugh again. "Well that is funny!," said Ron laughing. 'They're hiding something and I want to know what it is!' " The party's over!," said an older boy. "Everyone go to bed, before we get into trouble!," said another. "Well at least I got to dance with you Ron." 'Even though he has two left feet!'  
  
"We're here. Now all that we have to do is wait for them" said George. "Starr, I've been underestimating you all along. You've not like the other women. You're different. I respect . . ." Right before he could finish his sentence. Starr kissed him slightly on the lips. With a very surprised look on his face, Snape cracked a smile. "I wish that you'd shut up for two seconds and just kiss me. You know you've been dying to do it Snape!," said Starr. "Well . . .," said Snape trying to find the right words. But instead he just leaned inward and gave Starr a passionate kiss. " That's more like it!," said Starr getting too happy.  
  
"Did you guys here that! They just exchanged a kiss!," said George surprised. "Really? Oh my God! They're actually kissing now, that's so sweet.," said Destiny. 'I wish someone could love me and kiss me too.' "Destiny, I know what you're thinking. You want someone to kiss you too.,"said Fred while kissing her hand. "Fred!,"yelled Destiny. "You might not notice me, but one day you will.,"said Fred. 'What was he talking about there's no way I'll end up with him. I think?'  
  
Later that night . . . "Hey you guys why don't we mess up the Slytherin party.", said Destiny. "Smashing!,"said George. They made their way towards the Slytherin basement. "Hey dudes! The party's this way!",said some boy with enthusiasm. "Thank you! Oh, and where's the butterbeer?,"asked Destiny happily.  
  
"This homework stuff, is getting on my nerves. Hermione? Can I just copy yours?,"asked Ron. "Okay, but this is definately the last time.,"said Hermione all motherly like. "You guys, have you noticed that Fred, George and Destiny haven't made it back yet?,"said Kioni worried. "They're probably just checking on the Slytherin party. You know how Destiny gets. She's such a party person!,"said Harry. "Since when did you start noticing how Destiny acts?,"asked Ron. "Well, um I don't know. I just have a feeling that that's what they're doing.,"said Harry shyly. Kioni looked at Harry shockingly.  
  
Back to the party . . . "Party over here, party over there!,"yelled Destiny. "Wow, I never knew that Destiny could be so wild!,"said Fred. She laughed as she found herself in the middle of the dance floor. As the beat of 'Hit um up style' ended the starting rhythm of the beginning notes of 'Jumping, Jumping'. As the tempo got faster Destiny's hips did also. "Woah! Draco, check out that girl over there. She's really shaking her tell feather.,"said Goyle. "That's Destiny! I thought that she wasn't coming to the party! Wow she can dance!,"said Draco surprised. Draco made his way to the dance floor. As he stood beside, her eyes snapped to look at him with a guarded expression before softening. "Come Dance with me," she said chirpily. Draco and Destiny were the life of the dance floor. "Hey, you can move! I just thought that you were a rich brat!"Destiny said bluntly. "Well thanks a lot. Besides, I'm the pimp of dancing.,"said Draco while catching his breath. "Oh, well you definately proved your point.,"said Destiny while smiling. 'I can't believe that this guy can actually keep up with me! Interesting!' "Hey babe, we have to go it's getting late. Tell your boyfriend goodbye!,"Fred snapped, hints of jealousy in his voice. Fred stormed out of the room. "What's his problem?,"asked Destiny a little worried. "Destiny, your hopeless.,"said George while storming out the door behind Fred. Destiny's mouth almost dropped open. Feeling abandon she turned to Draco only to find him out of sight. Sighing sadly the 6th year walked out of the Slytherin basement.  
  
Part 5  
No more Drama  
  
"Pass up your Homework everybody" Professor Starr chirped happily, almost sing-song like. "For some reason she seems more cheerful than usually" said Ron. "Well, of course. Her and Snape are a couple remember. At least that is what George told me." Hermoine put her feather pen back into the ink holder. "They're such a cute couple" cooed Kioni giggling softy before turning to Harry who was quiet, "Oh Harry don't you have something to tell your friends?" "Um... yeah. I like somebody" he said timidly. "You do?!?! Who????" exclaimed Hermoine only to be shushed by a humble Starr. "Well...." Harry started out. "Nope you promised to tell" Kioni said lightly. "Spill it" added Hermoine. "Okay! I like Destiny" he said the last part secretively. "Harry you do!! Why haven't you told me, I'm your BFF" Ron said. "Well, I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything at all. I get tongue tied!,"said Harry. "We'll help you Harry. That's why we're your friends.,"said Hermione. 'I got it! What if Harry slipped something in her school bag, like a letter! She's bound to find it. She's always trying to look for her hair brush and makeup all the time. I got to tell Harry!'  
  
During Lunch . . . The tension was obvious as lunch started even Ron noticed it. He turned to Hermoine in confusion, "Whats up with Fred?" "I don't know, but it has to be something big he's being too quiet" she whispered back. Harry and Kioni nodded hearing what Hermoine said. They all turned to look at the quiet redhead who's shoulders were slumped downward. George was beside him who acted almost as uneasy as Fred does. Kioni shivered, "Its like they lost their best friend" "Man I'm starting to miss the loudness and the laughter" Harry said. "I know Fred, George, and Destiny are usually are planning some kind of prank and laughing and picking on us........." Kioni stopped. Hermoine got her clue quickly, "Where's Destiny!?!?!?!?!" "She wasn't at breakfast??" "And I know she wasn't in class becuase Professor Sprout and McGongall were talking about it when I went to the library to check out a book" Hermoine said. Harry jumps up worry was obvious in his posture, "Lets go find her"  
  
Meanwhile.......... Curled up on her side, Destiny just stared at the blank wall her eyes still red from crying. ' I guess I should get ready for school. Everyone is probably worried. They don't even know where I am. I wonder how Fred is taking this. He did look very upset last night. It's like I stabbed him with a knife or something and George stabbed me back. I feel so heavy like I have a load of sadness on my sholders.' Destiny sighed and she walked to the door. As she turned to open the door, with a yelp she finds herself on the floor. Then suddenly the door bursts open. "Thanks guys, I thought I could let myself out , but I guess that I didn't have to.,"said Destiny with sarcasim. "We're just glad that your here. Are you okay?,"asked Hermione. "Yeah Hermione.,"said Destiny.  
  
"It's lunch time you know.,"said Kioni. "Oh no! I missed three classes!,"said Destiny devastated. "Well, you better come on. Lunch is almost over.,"said Ron. Everyone walked out of the hiddened room. "Destiny, what's wrong? Seriously, what's wrong with you?,"asked Kioni. "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine.,"said Destiny while leaving for class in a hurry. 'I know something is wrong with her. It's scary! I'm not used to her being this way.'  
  
Part 6  
Friends in High Places  
  
Professor Star looked around the classroom somewhat, shockingly bored. This was her favorite class only becuase its wild. But today, its quiet; too quiet. Now that she's thinking of it the Tension is overwhelming the classroom. She turned to look at Destiny, who was sighing. She wasn't doing her work, she was staring longily at Fred with sadness in those dark eyes of hers.  
  
"Fred do you still feel like . . ." "Yes! I still feel like crap!," said Fred. "I just don't get it, why would she do that to me. She knows how I feel about her."  
  
"I don't know bro, but you need to stop moping around. Tell her how you feel, then maybe she'll see you for you.,"said George. "You know it might sound crazy, but I think I will.,"said Fred with confidence. "Now all I have to do is wait for her to come running back to me. If that will ever happen. She's probably got her little dance partner to lean on for comfort." "I don't know Fred.,"said George. George turns and finds Destiny looking in the direction of her paper.  
  
After the period is over Destiny goes to her classes. Unexpectantly, she gets pulled into a dark corner. "What is going on here?,"said Destiny as she was pulled. "Oh, it's you." "Why do seem like your not happy to see me?,"said Draco. "Because I'm not happy to see you.,"said Destiny. "Why do you have to act like that? I know your probably mad with me for leaving you on the dance floor.,"said Draco. "Of course Iam! You were dead wrong for . . ." Right before she could say anything, Draco kissed her. 'What is he doing! But then again, he is good kisser.' Her eyes closed shut slowly and she started to kiss right back throwin her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist pulling her closer.  
  
Meanwhile . . . Fred started to walk down the corridors in search for Destiny. 'I got to tell her how I feel. I just got to tell her before I burst!' Then he turns the corner and sees a couple in a dark corner. "Can't they do that somewhere else. Like where it's not public!,"said Fred. The closer he got there, the sun must have been playing tricks on him or he just saw silver blonde hair and some carmel skinned arms. He narrowed his eyes, and figured it out. 'Hey that's Draco and the other person is . . .' "Destiny?,"said Fred with a soft broken voice. His heart was broken. It seemed to shattered in a million pieces.  
  
As they broke away from their long embrace, Destiny slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Wow, that was....... I mean........ it was...... um...." for the first time in her life Destiny Kingsley was speechless. "Incredible... I know thats what all the girls say" he teased her. Destiny rolled her eyes, "Then you woke up" "Thats what I like about you Deszy, you always make a guy feel nice" "Shut up" she laughed and she pushed him away. At the moment she sees a flash of red hair. "Come on lets go, but before we leave how about . . ." Draco leaned in, but Destiny ducked underneath his arms. "I don't get down on the first night.,"said Destiny. 'No she just did not go there.' Draco made his way down the hallway. Destiny followed, but before she could turn the corner, there stood Fred. There she stood frozen. "Um . . ." "You . ..I can't believe you.,"said Fred sadly while he walked away. Those few words hit her hard she took a big gulp of air even though it seems she can't hardly breathe. "Fred . . ." Tears fell down her face, as she closed her eyes, "Fred......." with that she collasped to the ground sobbing.  
  
"You know what? We should go and find her. She's taking too long!,"said Kioni. "You're right! Let's go find her.,"said Harry standing up, but Hermione stopped him. "Sorry Harry, let me and Kioni look for her first okay?,"said Hermione. "It must be a girl thing.,"said Ron.  
  
"Where could she be?,"asked Kioni. "I don't know, but wait there she is!" There Destiny was, sitting in the middle of the floor crying. She fell into Hermione's arms sobbing. "Destiny what is the matter?" Kioni rubbed the older girl's back. ".............Fred...............Kiss.................Draco................. .Mad............. *sob*" Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but kept on patting her hair shushing her. "You know what, I'm going to take her to the tower. You go and tell the boys.,"said Hermione. Hermione left to go to the tower with sobbing Destiny.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor tower . . . Hermione and Destiny sat in the far back of the common room. No one was there, so Hermione had some time to talk to Destiny alone. "Destiny, you have to tell someone what's going on!,"said Hermione. Destiny sniffed as she held onto her tissue. "Okay, I'll tell you whats happening" Destiny took a deep breath as she curled her knees to her chest. Looking at Hermoine she told her story from the beginning to the end. "You kissed Draco!" Destiny nodded biting her lip. "No wonder why Fred seems really upset" "Geez you have a way with words Hermoine, You know just how to make somebody even more miserable" Destiny commented in a sarcastic tone. "So whats going to happen next?" Destiny shrugged then sighed as her hand went through her hair. Then she turned to Hermoine with a watery smile, "Thanks for listening to me Hermoine" "No sweat thats what friends are for" Hermoine grinned back.  
  
"Hey Kioni where's Hermione?,"asked Ron worried. "She went with Destiny to the common room.,"said Kioni. They walked down the hall and found Destiny and Hermione on the floor dying of laughter. "What's so funny?"asked Harry confused. "Ha ha ha ha , I can't stop laughing !,"said Destiny and Hermione in unison. 'Okay?' "Well, we can finally say that she's back."said Kioni. "You know what? I'm HUNGRY! Does anyone have some food? You know what, maybe some butterbeer will be better."said Destiny trying to figure out what she wants to eat.  
  
Finally Destiny had something to eat. While she grubbed down her food, Angelina went around telling everyone about practice. "Practice is definately tomorrow, so no EXCUSES!" "So, George where's Fred?"asked Ron. Hermione kicked Ron in the chin and gave him a look. "What?" "Sorry, just strecthing."said Hermione all inocent like. Destiny looked slightly at her feet, when Ron said Fred's name. Hermione noticed that she was, and patted her on the back. 'Ron, is right about one thing, where could that redhead be?'  
  
Meanwhile . . . in the Astronomy tower, Fred is just chilling out for awhile, before he goes back down. 'I guess I just needed to get away for a minute. It's too much drama for my mama! But seriously, the only reason that I came here, was to get away from Destiny. She clouds all my thoughts. I can't stop thinking about him and her together. But what were they doing?' Suddenly, the door to the room swings open. "What are you doing in here Weasley?,"asked Draco. "I'm just minding mine own business like you should be doing!"Fred snapped. "Oh, don't tell me your still mad about the party?"said Draco cunningly. "Why would you care if I'm mad or not. "asked Fred. "Nothing, just getting you prepared for the match on Saturday."said Draco. Draco walked up to the window and looked down at the Quidditch field where Ravenclaw was practicing. "You know what, Destiny is a great girl" Fred stiffened but Draco never notice just kept on talking, "She has a sexy body and she's a great kisser" Fred's fist tighten to a ball and his face was red with anger, "If you ever touch-" "Oh I already did," Draco smirked mysterious raising an eyebrow. Fred was literally losing self-control and Draco quickly notice this. "The game is over Fred she's mine now" with that said Draco walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Part 7  
Weekend of Events  
  
"Tomorrow is the Halloween ball I can't wait, I'm going with Seamus" Parvati squealed. "I'm going with Dean" Lavender smiled. The girls were Talking 'Girl Talk' that evening. Ginny and Destiny were sitting on Hermoine's bed while Hermoine had a book open sitting on the red carpet floor. "Who are you going with Ginny" Ginny blushed red and looked down at her folded hands which were in her lap. "Neville Longbottom" she said quietly. All the girls in the room cooed at the thought. "Kioni how about you?"  
  
Kioni smiled, "Well me and Harry decided to go since we didn't have anybody else" "Yeah right" Hermoine snorted. "We are" she whined. "Oh really, the day I believe that is when Destiny stops acting like a ditz" "Hey, I resent that" Destiny pouted. "Come on tell us whats going on with you and Harry?" "Yes, you guys been awfully snuggly with each other?" Destiny smiled slyly. "Were just friends thats all" "With benefits" Destiny said loudly. "Shut up baka" Kioni threw her pillow at the giggling black girl. She was hit in the face perfectly. There was a quick pillow fight before everybody settled down again. "How about you Destiny, you have so many guys that wants to go with you" Lavender asked out of the blue. Destiny sighed as she crossed her legs into 'the indian style'. "I'm not going with anybody" Everybody gasped in horror. "Destiny doesn't have a date" Kioni's eyes widen in shock. "The Apocalypse has start, we'e all going to die" "Shut up!!!" Destiny threw a pillow at the closest person, who was Lavender. Unfortunatly, Lavender ducked. Destiny waited for everybody to finish their laugh fit, "I just think it will be better at least I won't be creating anymore drama, don't worry I'll make an appearance" "Thats what we're scared of" "Quiet you!" Destiny stuck her tongue at Hermoine. "Well thats a good idea, I don't think I can survive more drama in the group" Kioni nodded her agreement. "So..... guys?", everybody turns to Destiny. "How many guys actually like me?" Destiny smirked a most annoying smirk. 5 pillows in the face was her only answer.  
  
Meanwhile in the common room......... "Who's going with who, I want to know so spill!"said Seamus. "Well, I'm going with Hermione."said Ron. "No duh! Ron everyone knows about your love for Hermione!"said Neville. "Since your so smart Neville, who are you going with?"asked Ron sarcasticly. "Your sister!"said Neville. "Ginny!"said Ron surprised. "No Esmeralda!"said Harry. "Well Potter, who's your hot date then?"asked Dean. "Well I'm going with a friend."said Harry. "Don't give us that crap Potter, you either spill the beans or a whumping on your head!"said Seamus. "Why are you threatening me geez."said Harry. "It's not a threat it's a promise!"said Ron while smiling. "Okay, I'm going with Kimmm."said Harry unclearly. "Harry, I think I see a bump on your head already!"said Dean. "I said KIONI! Gosh, do you have to torture me anymore?"said Harry annoyed. "Yes!"said Neville. "Dean, who's your mystery lady!"said Seamus. "I'm going with Lavender."said Dean calmly. "Oh and last but not least who are you going with Seamus?"asked Ron. "Oh, I going with Parvati."said Seamus. "Aren't we leaving someone out? Oh yeah, we can't forget Destiny."said Dean. "She's probably got a hot date. Personally, I would trade with that dude for her!"said Neville. Ron gave Neville an evil eye. "Oh never mind."said Neville while looking back at Ron. "Yeah, I see what your talking about. She's like a goddess!"said Seamus. "I wish you guys would stop day dreaming! I bet you would let her wipe her feet on you."said Dean. "Well, maybe. My shirts are pretty delicate."said Seamus. "Yeah rightttt!"said everyone in unison. At that moment, Fred walked into the common room. "Well, we better get going."said Harry while looking at Ron. The group of boys cleared the room as Fred took a seat. 'I wonder what's their problem?' "Well, I rather have the room to MYSELF ANYWAY!"said Fred aloud to the boys as they went into the dormitory. Fred just made himself comfortable on one the couches. Then suddenly, his train of thought was interupted. Destiny walked in , without noticing Fred. They both looked at each other shocked to see the other. "Hello Fred" No vocal response came from the other party in the room. This only made Destiny even uneasier. "I'll just get my books and leave okay" All she got was 'hmphed'. She bit her lip as tear clouded her vision. Picking up the rest of her dignity, she darted to the loveseat where her books were lying. She grabbed them and quickly started for the door but stopped. She then turned back to look at Fred biting her lip. "Fred at least talk to me" her voice broke slightly. "What's there to say Ms. Kingsley?" Fred snapped coldly. "I.I don't know" she stammered with a sad tone. "Exactly I don't have anything to say to you" with that said he walked past her bumping into her slightly.  
  
"Destiny what are you doing?" asked Angelina with her hands on her hips. "Nothing" Destiny chirped happily. It was kind of strange seeing her hanging upside down on her broom. "Get it together folks, we have a game in two days. Stop fooling around, we have to beat Slytherin," said Angelina. "Slave driver" mumbled George. "Excuse me what was that?" asked Angelina. "We love you Angelina!" said George. "Yeah, whatever" said Angelina Destiny landed on the field where the rest of them are. "So I guess the Keeper should work with the Chasers right?" Destiny asked. "Yes while Harry looks for the snitch" Angelina nodded, "Fred and George you guys are going to practice on the bludgers alright, everybody?" The whole team nodded. "Okay get in position" The practice went fairly nice even though Ron made a couple of mistakes and that the tension between Destiny and Fred were high. Angelina looked frustrated as she yelled for everybody to hit the showers except for Fred and Destiny. "What's up?" Destiny asked not even looking at Fred who was beside her. "I know theirs something wrong between you guys but I need you to put that behind you guys at the game" "No problem." Said Destiny trying hard not look at Fred.  
  
"Finally this day has come!" said Kioni getting happy. "Yeah, I agree. This is going to be fun!" said Hermione. All the girls were getting ready for the Halloween dance. Everyone except Destiny was excited. 'I wonder what's wrong with her? She's acting all funny. I hope she doesn't think that we believe her. She has a date. I bet.' Kioni thought as she fiddled with her hair. Lavender then stood up, "Well I'm going to go see my date, coming Parvati?" Parvati nodded as she used her wand for one last lipstick change. Happy with her color she turned to the others, "Well I'll see you guys at the ball" Lavender and Parvati left quickly they were obviously excited about the dance. "There you go Hermione" Destiny smiled at the picture Hermione made. "Thanks Destiny" Hermione stood up. Kioni stood up also ready to go see her date. "Are you sure you want to stay here Destiny?" Hermione looked real worried. "Of course, don't worry I'll be okay I'll just have to finish my Potions essay before I'll make my appearance" "Alright if you say it that way" Destiny smiled and Hermione smiled back even though she still felt a little worried. "Come on let's go the boys are waiting" Kioni had to push Hermione out of the room. When the door shut Destiny sunk onto a bed. 'A dance and I don't have a date, that's so shocking. Man I wish I was there tonight' she thought to herself as she gathered up her books. She then stood up from the oh, so comfortable bed and started for the library. She walked out of the tower and jumped when she found somebody standing beside the door. She quickly recovered and frowned when she saw who it was, "What are you doing here Malfoy" the silver blonde boy grinned at her. "Oh I'm just here to pick up my date" "Really that's nice, well see ya'" Destiny started walking away but Malfoy grabbed her wrist. "No you're my date" "I am, did I agree to this arrangement?" Destiny asked "Well, you kind of put yourself in this arrangement. When you made the mistake of kissing me." Said Draco while smiling. "Oh I made the mistake?" said Destiny like she was surprised. "Hey, it's not my fault that you wanted it more than I did." Said Draco snidely. "Last time I checked you're the one who wanted another kiss" Destiny smirked poking him in the chest. Draco opened his mouth for a second but then closed it grinning at her, "Alright you won this round" "Well then, since you are here and we both need a date. Let's make an appearance." said Destiny cunningly. "Let me go get my dress robe on" she ran back to her room excited.  
  
'All the small things,' Blink 182 played while the Hogwarts students enjoyed their dance. "I thought Destiny was suppose to make an appearance." Said Hermione looking around for her friend. "Speaking of which, where's Harry and Kioni?" asked Ron. "They're on the dance floor." Said Hermione calmly. "What! Harry's on the dance floor? That's a first." Said Ron shocked. "Well, he's with Kioni what do you expect? There's no other reason that he'll be on the dance floor." Said Hermione. "Wassup guys. Oh Lord, Harry's on the dance floor!" George was a little shocked. 'No wonder they're brothers' "Oh yeah, did you see Fred's date? They're over on the dance floor." George said while pointing in the direction of his twin. "Wow, she's hot!" said Ron without thinking. *POP!* "Excuse me?" said Hermione with anger. Ron rubbed his head after being hit by Hermione. "Poor Destiny when she sees this she's probably going to be upset." "What do you mean by that?" asked Ron cluelessly. "Nothing." "Wait a minute isn't that Destiny over there with someone?" asked George surprised. "Yeah that is. She's with Malfoy!" said Ron. Hermione and George looked at each as if they knew already. Fate must have planned this ironic incident because right when Fred and his mystery date approached them, Draco and Destiny started over there. "Hi everyone." Said Fred happily. 'Well he seems happy. Yeah right!' "Hey guys told you I'll be here" Destiny smiled at the group but it quickly dropped when she seen Fred with a date! Fred's face did the same when he seen Malfoy standing beside her. Hermione and George exchanged uneasy looks. "Um, is anyone going to say something? It's getting too quiet over here." Said the mystery date. "Oh yeah, this is Trista Bailey." Said Fred. "Nice to meet yah!" she said too happily. "These are my brothers Ron and George, my friends Hermione, Destiny and Draco Malfoy." Said Fred saying the last name bitterly. Draco shot him a bitter eye. "George, I thought you had a date also?" asked Destiny. "She's in the bathroom. No telling what she's doing or when she's coming out." Said George warningly. "Sounds to me like this girl cares more about herself than you." Said Draco coldly. Destiny elbowed him in the stomach. "So, Trista what made you want to go with my brother to a dance." Said George trying to be funny. "I don't know. He's just so cute!" said Trista. 'Whatever. She's just so fake!' "Ha ha ha , that's just so wonderful." Said Destiny like she wasn't impressed. Destiny rolled her eyes as Trista told the whole story about her and Fred. "Anyways" Destiny cut her off and she turned to Draco. "Dance w/ me s'il vous plait" "Sure" Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. "Check you guys later" Destiny waved at everybody before they started for the dance floor. Fred's eyes watched them as they made their way. Before they disappeared into the crowd Draco looked over his shoulder and winked at Fred with an evil smirk on his face as his arm tighten around the black girl's waist. Fred's fist balled up again without knowing it. "Come on Fred!" said Trista breaking his thoughts. Soon the group was on the dance floor.  
  
"Hello Harry!" said Ron with enthusiasm. Harry turned around and saw his friends behind him. "Hey, I see that you finally made it to the dance floor." Said Harry while smiling. "Yeah and Fred has a date." Said George while pointing in their direction. "Hi Harry this is Trista." Said Fred. "Where's everyone else? We already saw Destiny and Draco. Scary!" said Kioni. "Yeah, I wonder what made them decide to come together as a couple." Said Harry. Fred winced at the thought of them being a couple. "Hey you guys. We were looking all over for you guys." Said Hermione cheerfully. "Hermione you knew that we were over here. Stop fronting." Said Kioni. 'I think it's cute that Kioni and Harry were dancing together. I just had to make the right appearance.' "Okay kids it's time for the couples to dance. So if you don't have a partner, get off the floor!" said one of the band members. "Come on George, let's go dance!" A girl just came from out of nowhere and grabbed George's hand. "So, that's the girl he was talking about." Said Ron as he turned to Hermione. "Yeah I guess so. She's so unpredictable." Said Hermione. "Well let's dance before the song is over." Said Ron. Destiny wrapped her arms tightly around Draco arms as they swayed with the rhythm. 'It just so figures that the first song we get to dance with is a slow song, not that I'm complaining' Destiny thought to herself as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder, 'He's smell so nice, like cinnamon or something like that' "Are you hungry? Because I am." Said Destiny. "No why? You haven't mentioned anything about getting some food." Said Draco. At same time everyone else were all cuddled up with their dates. "Fred is something wrong, because you keep turning your head away from me." Said Trista worried. "Um, nothing is wrong." Said Fred. 'Something is wrong! I'm not with Destiny! That's what's wrong. I bet Draco is just enjoying his dance with her. Just wait until tomorrow, I'll give him a real game to play.' "Fred sweetie, snap out of it. You're scaring me!" said Trista with wide eyes. 'I wish she would stop calling me sweetie. I'm not nor will I ever be her sweetie.' Meanwhile at the snack table . . . "This is really good! Do you think that they make these as pastries?" asked Destiny with a mouthful. "I don't know, I just wish you would hurry up. The dance is almost over." Said Draco impatiently. "Oh right " Destiny gulped down last of her food, "All right lets go grab a table."  
  
Harry and Kioni were having the time of their life. "Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Kioni. "Yeah, thanks for making me go, because I wasn't planning on it." Said Harry while slightly giggling. "Harry your so cute when you laugh." Said Kioni trying not to be so mushy. "Stop doing that !" said Harry while blushing. 'She always does this to me. Making blush for no reason.' "Come on Harry, let's go meet up with the others." Said Kioni cheerfully. 'Ahhhhh! Harry's so cute when he gets mad!' she giggled quietly as she grabbed his hand making him blush even more then she dragged them towards the table where everybody. "You guys finally got off the dance floor" Hermione smile was watery. Kioni knew why because there was too much tension at this table. Fred glaring at Draco and Destiny glaring at Trista, vice versa except for Trista she was oblivious to the glare. 'You could tell too' Kioni thought to herself as she watched Trista cuddle up on Fred. Kioni sighed, 'This is going to be one long night' "Is it me or does this table have some tension" said Trista looking at everyone. "You know what maybe it's just you!" said Destiny getting an attitude. "What's wrong with you?" asked Draco. "Nothing is wrong." Said Destiny trying to cover her face. Hermione could tell that Destiny was getting irritated by Trista and her remark. "So Destiny, when did you and Draco hook up?" asked Trista. Destiny and Draco exchanged glances. "Well, it began at the Slytherin party." Destiny begun. "Hey, I was there!" said Trista interrupting. "I wish you would just shut up!" said Destiny while rolling her eyes. 'Scary!' "Anyways as I was saying! We met up at the Slytherin party. And then we.." Destiny couldn't think of anything to say, she looked at Draco for help. "She pretty much led me on" Draco grinned evilly at Destiny. Fred's fist balled up yet again and if looks could kill Draco would be 6 ft. under. Destiny jaws dropped, "As if, you're the one who seduced me" Fred's face turned red with anger. "You're the one who wanted more after I kissed you" "Hey you wanted another kiss" Destiny smirked. "I'm not the one who slipped me some tongue." Said Draco. "I'm not the one who moaned when I did" "Oh yeah I'm not the one who wrapped a leg around my waist" "Oh how cute Lover's quarrel" Trista clapped her hands in pure delight. That was it for a certain redhead. He soon began to pull out his hair. Suddenly, Fred tried to lunge himself across the table, but George stopped him before he could. 'Wow, he's mad' Hermione knew why Fred tried to lunge himself across the table. He wanted a piece of Draco. I don't mean the good piece either. "You know what I think this is definitely the end of the party." Said Hermione faking a yawn. "Hey, what did I miss?" asked Ron who just came back from the bathroom. 'Baka!'  
  
"Thanks for taking me Harry" Kioni turned to Harry a smile upon her face. "Hey no problem I'm just happy" Harry grinned at her adorable making her melt inside. "That was a crazy night though, I thought Fred was going to kill Draco" Kioni giggled, she had to admit she loved every piece of drama that happen this evening. Then she remembered, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean" Kioni trailed off at the smile on Harry's face. "No its okay I got over her finally, I kind of notice how Fred liked her from the beginning" "Oh" Kioni looked down and then looked back up only to get lost in those gorgeous emerald eyes. 'God he's so hot, I wonder if I should...' Kioni leaned up until there lips touch in a innocent kiss. 'He's a great kisser too. Its almost like.. Wait a second what am I doing!' she quickly pulled away. "I.I'm sorry Harry I." Kioni trailed off turning away. An awkward silence as they both didn't look at each other. "Um.. I'll see ya tomorrow Harry" with that said Kioni started up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Party over here, Party over there" Destiny twirled around giggling. "But where!" "The astronomy tower." "To the bat cave!" "What exactly is the bat cave?" asked Draco confused. "It's a muggle thing." Said Destiny. They made their way up to the tower. Suddenly, Draco opened the door and to his surprise, he found Fred and Trista already there. "Hey you guys. I didn't know you would be coming." Said Trista happily. 'What a moron.' "What are you guys doing, having a party?" asked Destiny curiously. "Nope just chilling." Said Trista. 'Good then.' Fred has not forgotten his little temper at the table incident. Draco could tell that he was holding a grudge. "Fred lets go somewhere else its getting to crowded here" Trista's eyes darted to Destiny. 'Oh no she just didn't' "Draco lets go too, there's to many fake people here" Destiny glared at Trista. "Where are you planning to go, maybe we can follow you" Trista smiled a sugary sweet smile, too sugary sweet. Destiny looked at Draco who's mouth grew into a sly, evil smile, "I know, it's my favorite place" "Lead the way then" Fred snapped. "No problem" grabbed Destiny's hand and entwined his fingers with hers and started down the tower, Fred glaring at their hands.  
  
"This is it" "Yep" Draco said grinning looking around the moonlight glistening courtyard. "Wow I wasn't expecting you to come here. Why didn't you take us to the Quidditch field?" asked Destiny curiously. "Because it's already occupied. There is too many couples out there as we speak. As well, I like this place better." Said Draco while grinning. "Fred, I think this place is perfect for a couple." said Trista as she cuddled on Fred while bating her eyelashes at him. 'Oh she just didn't! Who does she think she is, all up on my man! I'm so ready to get away from her.' "Come on Draco!" said Destiny while bating her eyelashes too. 'Where did that come from?' Destiny led Draco to the lake. "I hate her!" said Destiny with anger in her voice as she sat up against a tree. "What's wrong?" asked Draco worried. "Why are you acting so non-Draco like?" asked Destiny surprised. "Maybe, because I care!" Draco snapped. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to you acting so sweet." Said Destiny shyly.  
  
Destiny hugged her knees as she thought about what she said. When she caught Draco staring into her eyes, making her heart beat faster than usual. She looked into his innocent gray eyes and got lost in them. He kissed her hand, making her blush. Then he leaned in, and planted a small kiss on her lips. She just stood there waiting for the next move. While moving closer, Draco licked her lips as if asking entrance into her mouth. She kissed him back and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They massaged their tongues with one another in a passionate way. Goose bumps went up and down Destiny's back as he led the way with his fingers. She moaned softly as they continued to make out by the side of the tree. Then suddenly, she found herself lying underneath Draco. She moved slightly under the wait of his body, making him stop completely what he was doing. He could tell in her eyes that, she was a little uneasy about what was happening. "What should we do now?" ask Draco slyly. "You can get off of me!" Destiny snapped without thinking. "Oh, I got carried away." Said Draco with a smirk. "Yeah, we did." Said Destiny as she thought about what had just happened. "Well, it's getting late. We better go find Ms. Fake and Fred." Said Draco while helping Destiny up on her feet. Meanwhile at the courtyard... "I told her to go with the blue dress, because it brought out her eyes and it looked great with her blue clips. She bought them for her hair and of course, I picked them out..." Fred's eyebrow started twitching a long time ago, but now he's got a headache. "Fred are you listening? I'm not even done telling you about my dress." Said Trista a little disappointed. Draco and Destiny came into view hand in hand. 'That burns me up!' Destiny's clothes and hair on the other hand, were so messed up! Her hair was going in different directions and her aquamarine dress robe's buttons were almost halfway unbuttoned. Fred quickly noticed this and figured out what had happened. "What did you do to her!" asked Fred getting angry by the moment. "What are you talking about?" said confidently. Destiny started to pat down her hair and buttoned up her robe. "Don't play stupid Malfoy! What exactly happened over at the lake?" asked losing control. "Nothing." said Draco with a slight smirk. "Besides you're just jealous. But what would you do about it?" "ANSWER ME!" said Fred with his fists already balled up for the fourth time. "Okay, maybe I did give her something that you couldn't." said Draco cunningly. "You bastard!" Fred lost control and grabbed Draco by the robe. "Fred stop! Don't hurt him! Please!" Destiny pleaded. "I told you to keep your hands off of her!" said Fred as he jacked Draco up against the nearest tree. "Destiny's cries were ignored. Fred was just about to punch Draco's face in, when someone came into the clearing. "What's going on over here?" asked Professor Snape with no expression on his face. "Nothing." Said Draco. 'Yeah, you better say nothing!' "Well, if everything is done over here. I'll be leaving then." Said Snape as he turned to leave. Which was weird. "Starr, is keeping him occupied." Said Destiny as she turned back to Fred and Draco. "Malfoy, we're not through! So if you want a piece of this, we'll finish this on the field." Said Fred with meanness in his voice. "Oh, believe me I will." Said Draco as he turned to leave the courtyard. "Well, has everyone forgotten that I'm still here?" said Trista. "You know what, no one cares!" said Destiny becoming fed up with her family. "Whatever." Said Trista leaving Destiny and Fred alone atlas. "What do you see in her any?" asked Destiny curiously. "Destiny, did he really do something to you?" Destiny looked at her feet trying to find the right words to say. "Fred, I can't lie to you. Yes he did do something, but don't get mad over it!" said Destiny trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry, I lost control. My feelings for you took over. I admit it, I'm a little jealous." Said Fred shyly. 'But who do I have feelings for? Fred or Draco? I mean I really like Fred, but I keep kissing a habit, I better stop this before I hurt someone.' "Destiny, snap out of it. Let's go!" said Fred happily. Soon they were on their way towards the Gryffindor tower. 


End file.
